New Changes
by BlueStar29
Summary: Basically, a continuation of 'Memories', but it goes beyond that when Yugi's life starts to change ... and it all starts with one little phone call ...
1. Default Chapter

_I started another story because I've been constently thinking about it, and it's driving me nuts. So I have to get it on paper. This story takes place right after Battle City and right before all that Doom stuff; but only a week between the two. Yugi had just woken up from a very long … let's say "endless sleep". As he begins to think that everything is going to go back to normal, he gets a strange phone call._

It took Yugi a while to wake up and find himself in his own bedroom. He must have passed out or something. The only thing he could remember was walking away from Yami because of a little argument they had that was about … a month ago. He would have to ask his guardian about that later. He stretched his thin arms as he used his hands to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 'Man, now that I've slept for so long, I'm never gonna get to sleep tonight …' He thought to himself. Soon, he saw a heavenly light appear in front of him. The glowing spirit was none other then the pharaoh himself. "Hello, Little One, feeling better?" Yugi nodded. He wasn't sure what happened, but he knew that it had resulted with a headache.

"What exactly happened while I was … out of it?" Yami's eyes widened at this question. During Yugi's 'unconsciousness', he was forced to do a few things that Yami did not want the boy finding out about … at least not until he was a little older.

"Well … you were unconscious. That is all you need to know." Yugi raised his left eyebrow.

"You're hiding something." Yami's face expression changed from calm to annoyance.

"Am not." Yugi wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure you're not hiding anything? Because I can go into your mind and see if you are, you know." Yami smirked and leaned close to Yugi's face. Yugi sat straight and looked into the guardian angel's eyes with a 'what are you doing?' look.

"Try it." The spirit whispered. Yugi squinted at the challenge he got from his guardian. Yami continued to smirk at his little charge. It was amazing how Yami knew how to push all of Yugi's buttons as once, and the guardian had no buttons for Yugi to push at all. Even if Yugi were to play – insult him, Yami would take it as a compliment. And if he turned the insult into a compliment, he would still accept it as one. Yugi thought his guardian angel had the advantage because of what he called his 'five – thousand years worth of wisdom'. The staring was getting on the boy's nerves; and Yami could tell. He continued to tease his charge by widening his smirk.

"I hate it when you do that. You get away with everything." Yami stood up and crossed his arms while chuckling.

"All in good time, my Little One. I'm sure one day you will be able to find something that annoys me as well." Before Yugi could say anything back, there was a knock on his door.

"Yugi?" Yugi smiled. It was the voice of his mother, Kay.

"Come on in, Mom." Kay opened the door to find her son in bed. She knew about Yami and how he was stuck to Yugi like glue. She liked the fact that Yugi had someone to talk to since he was an only child and the only cousin that he had lived far away. She could see the outline of the spirit, but still had to get used to when he would pop out of no where. She came over to her small son and hugged him tightly. So tightly that she almost squeezed him to death. " … Mom … air …" Kay instantly let go of her son.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sweetie. How are you feeling? Are you warm enough?"

"Mom …"

"Do you have a temperature?"

"Mom …" Yugi's voice grew in annoyance.

"Are you hungry? I can make you a snake if you want ---"

"MOM!" Kay and Yami both stared at Yugi. "I am fine. There's no need to worry." Kay smiled and hugged Yugi again.

"Well, if I didn't worry, then I wouldn't be a very good mother, would I?" Yugi and Kay both laughed. They shared the same sense of humor. Yami smiled at the scene; remembering the times when he and Yugi would be laughing together both in this era and the last. Suddenly, there was another knock at the door. In the doorway stood Yugi's father, Mike.

"Yugi, your friends are here to see you." Yugi smiled and stood up. He wobbled a little bit but Yami caught him before he fell. Even in his transparent form, Yami could still touch only Yugi … as long as he was wearing the puzzle of course.

"I'm okay … I'm fine … I'm cool." Yugi slowly walked out of his room.

Downstairs, the gang was all there. And surprisingly, so were the Kaiba brothers. Yugi happily trotted down the stairs to meet his friends. "Hey, guys." The first to hug him was Tea, obviously.

"Oh, Yugi it's so good to see you back on your own two feet!" Yugi had to pull her arms away from his neck a little bit just so he could breath.

"Gee … thanks, Tea …" Tea finally let him go. Joey was the next to welcome him with a noogie.

"Dude, we were so worried about ya!"

"Joey, if you dig your knuckles into my skull any farther, you're gonna give me brain damage!" Everyone laughed at that statement. At least Tristan was a bit easier and only ruffled his hair.

"Good to have ya back, Man." Yugi smiled then spotted Kaiba and Mokuba.

"Kaiba … what are you doing here?" The tall teenager shrugged.

"Mokuba wanted to see if you were all right." With this said a smaller boy instantly ran into Yugi and caused them both to fall to the floor.

"Oh, Yugi I'm so happy to see you! I was really worried about you!" Yugi giggled.

"Thanks, Mokuba. But really, I'm fine. Just suffering some short – term memory loss." Kaiba scoffed.

"Well of course you would be suffering memory loss when you hit your head. See, Mokuba, he's fine. Now let's go." Joey scuffed in annoyance.

"Man, could you be _any_ less sensitive! He just went through a life threatening trauma!" Kaiba smirked.

"Hmm … 'threatening' wow, Wheeler, a three – syllable – word. Now try the word 'gullible'." Joey and Kaiba continued to argue and after a while, Tea and Tristan joined in as well. Mokuba tried to break everyone up, but eventually ended up arguing as well. Yami laughed at this as Yugi sighed. Just then, the phone rang. It stopped ringing for a second before Mike came in and softly told Yugi that it was for him. Yugi picked up the phone and answered. While over on the other side of the room, the fighting was still going on.

"Man, Kaiba you give a whole new meaning to the word 'ignorant'!" Once again, Kaiba smirked.

"If I had a dime for every time I heard that … wait … I'm already rich." Joey was about to say something else, but Tristan stopped him.

"Dude, lay off. He's just gonna come up with more ways to piss you off and then you're finally going to make a fool out of yourself just like you do every time." Joey turned towards his brunette friend.

"Who's side are you on anyway!" Tea tried to calm everyone down.

"Listen, can we all just talk about this in a nice _civilized_ way?" Tristan groaned.

"Oh, not another one of your friendship – speeches …" Joey laughed at this. They all started arguing loudly again until they heard someone yell.

"_SHUT UP_!" They all looked to who was yelling. Apparently, no one had heard Yugi yell before. Yugi's parents and grandfather came running in when they heard Yugi yell.

"What's the matter, what's going on in here?" Mike asked. Everyone else shrugged.

"We don't know; he just started yelling at us." Everyone looked at Yugi who was still on the phone with a worried look on his face. He started to twirl the phone's cord around his finger in nervousness.

"Are … are you sure?" He paused for a second. "Well, it could be a prank." Suddenly, Yami brought himself fully to the mortal plain with a little energy from the puzzle. He only recently found out he could do that.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yugi waved his hand to silence his guardian without even looking at him. Yami let his arms fall to his side and sighed heavily. "He won't listen to me. How am I supposed to guide him when he won't listen to me!" He asked himself. The entire room focused on what Yugi was saying. Although they could not hear what the other person was saying, they knew it had to be something big by the way Yugi's pupils were dilated in shock.

"There has to be some kind of mistake … … No, I'm not that kind of a person … … But you can be wrong, can't you? It is possible for you to be wrong, so if you can be wrong, then … … Oh, I see … … But there has to be a way to actually prove it … … Yes, please do that. And call me back as soon as you have the results. … … Okay, thank you … goodbye …" Yugi slowly hung up the phone and turned around with his hand covering his mouth. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God …" Everyone moved closer to Yugi.

"Dude, are you okay?" Joey asked. Yugi's dilated pupils seemed to stare out into space. He apparently was not going to get over his shock very easily. Whatever the person on the phone told him, it was enough to cause major emotion issues for the boy. Slowly, he began to speak.

"You guys … that was the hospital." His parents gasped at hearing the word 'hospital'. Yugi had spent the last two weeks in a coma and they thought that they found something. They soon found relief when Yugi continued with his statement. " … There's … a woman there …" He paused again as everyone expected him to continue. Tea looked from Joey to Tristan who just shrugged.

"Was that story over?" Tristan took another step closer to him.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yugi still stared at nothing in particular.

"She claims to be pregnant," Everyone in the room gasped; including Yami. "With my child …"

" … Whoa …" Joey said. Tea tried to comfort her shocked friend.

"Oh Yugi … are you okay …?" He didn't seem to hear her as he just continued to stare into space. Yami moved directly behind him and touched his shoulders.

"Yugi, is there anything we can do?" Yugi slowly came back to earth from his 'space trip'.

"Yeah … you can catch me." All of a sudden, he fainted as Yami caught him and frantically waved his hand in Yugi's face.

A few hours later, Yugi regained consciousness and found himself on the couch with his head in his mother's lap. "Oh, Yugi you're awake!" The attention shifted to Yugi who sat up slowly. Joey was the first to speak.

"Hey, how are ya?" Yugi rubbed his head.

"A little confused … did the hospital just call me …?" Yugi's parents had fear in their eyes. His mother wrapped her arms around her only son.

"Yes, Baby … and do you remember what they told you?" Yugi sighed heavily.

"Mom, stop worrying so much; your aura is practically screaming." Yami tried to hide his silent laughter of this. Yugi may not have had any actual powers, but he was so holy that every time he even looked at a person, he could tell what they were feeling. Tea sat next to Yugi, but moved over a few inches when she saw Yugi's need for space

"Yugi, how exactly did this happen?" Mike hovered over his son with interest in this subject.

"Son …" Yugi looked up into his father's eyes with shame. "Is there something you would like to tell us?" Yugi was taken back for a second.

"Gee, thanks, Dad! You really think I'm that kind of person!" He looked over at Yami who was standing solidly on the other side of his mother with his arms folded. "Yami, tell them that I've done nothing like that!" Everyone's eyes traveled to the boy's guardian angel who shrugged with a wise look on his face.

"I am with him every second of every day and never once have I seen Yugi do anything that was considered inappropriate." Yugi relaxed. Tristan scratched his head.

"Then how can this woman claim that you're the father of her baby?" Yugi's eyes widened as he apparently remembered something.

"Wait …" He looked over at Yami again who gave him a look that said 'what do you remember?' "Yami, do you remember a few months ago when I got kidnapped by that one psycho lady?" Yami raised his eye brow as he tried to recall what Yugi was talking about. A few days after they returned from Dualist Kingdom, Yugi has mysteriously disappeared. Yami would have been able to find him in no time if he was a little more experienced with his angel powers. Plus, Yugi did not have the puzzle with him; that, and Yami's constant worrying gave him even more trouble with finding his little one. Yugi had been gone a week. After getting some advice from his Watching Elder, St. Gabriel, Yami was finally able to find his little charge. Yugi was in very bad shape. He only told Yami that he had been molested during his absence. Yugi was more ashamed then anything. That's when Yami's hidden 'protective father instincts' took over and he has been even more protective of Yugi ever since. Luckily, Yami had been able to heal all of Yugi's wounds. But the memory stayed. Yami came out of his thoughts and nodded to the boy.

"Yes, Yugi … I remember."

"Wait, what do you two know that we don't?" Joey asked. Yugi sighed.

"Guys, what I didn't tell you was that when that woman kidnapped me, she … she raped me." Gasps were heard all around. Kay looked at Yami who was the only person who did not looked shocked.

"You knew about this!" the guardian angel nodded sadly. He couldn't bear to see nor even think about Yugi being hurt. If the little one came home with a scratch, the guardian angel was all over him tying to make it go away. It just didn't make sense to him why anyone would want to hurt someone who was so holy. "And you didn't do anything or tell us that our baby was hurt!" Yugi blushed. He hated the fact that his mother still treated him like a baby. Yami would have gotten angry, but he had learned to control his emotions.

"Mrs. Moto, I am sorry, but when this happened, I was unable to sense Yugi at the time. Had I been able to, I would have used my powers to do anything to keep him from being hurt." Yugi's parents and grandpa were the only three people who did not know that Yugi was Yami's son back in Egypt. Yugi thought that his father might feel threatened to know that he technically had two fathers with him. "And I could not tell you that Yugi was molested because I was sworn to secrecy."

"By who?" Yugi raised his hand.

"That would be me." Joey exhaled loudly.

"Dude, why would keep something like that from us?" Yugi's eyes started to water.

"I was ashamed … I was disgusted with myself and I thought you guys would be disgusted with me too." Tea pulled her little friend into a hug.

"Yugi, we would never think that about you." Kaiba cleared his throat.

"Can we possibly get back to the situation at hand? Yugi, is it true that this female rapist of yours is having your child as we speak?" Yugi bowed his head in shame.

" … Yes. When she raped me, she didn't have protection. I was tied down, so there was nothing I could do. But I never thought that this would happen …" Joey moved closer to Yugi.

"What did the doctors say?"

"Well, I asked them if there was any way to prove that the baby was mine. They said that my files held a sample of my DNA so they're going to do a genetics test. I told them to call me as soon as they got the results." As if on cue, the phone rang. The cordless was right beside Yugi on the coffee table, but to him, it seemed so far away. The phone kept ringing. "That's them …" Yugi continued to stare at the phone as everyone exchanged glances between him and the ringing object. "What do I do, what do I do?" He asked Yami more than anyone else. Yami shrugged his shoulders.

"I can not give you advice on this one, Yugi. This is about _your_ child. Not _mine_, not _ours_, _yours_." Yugi started to become teary eyed. "I can tell you this though," Yugi returned his gaze to the ancient pharaoh. "If you do not pick up that phone now, you will regret it. I am not regarding this to anyone in particular. I know you, Yugi. And I know that if you do not pick up that phone now, then it will constantly be on your mind forever. You will not be able to think of anything else. That is just the way your guilty conscious works." Yugi knew he was right. Heck, Yami knew Yugi better then he knew himself. Everyone else would have to agree. As this was said, the phone kept its constant ringing.

"Oh, pick it up already it's driving me nuts!" Mokuba said. Yugi sighed and picked the phone up with shaky hands.

"H – Hello? … … Speaking … … Oh … I see … … Sure … … No, thank you for telling me … Good – bye …" Yugi hung the phone up and once again stared into space.

"What did they say, Yugi?" His grandfather asked.

" … The test results are back …" Everyone waited for Yugi to continue, but he started staring again. Joey, Tristan and Tea sighed in frustration.

"Yugi!" Joey exclaimed. Tristan finished for him.

"You gotta start finishin' your stories, Dude!" Yugi's eyes filled with tears.

" … The baby is mine …" The room went silent. Even though this might have been a good thing for when Yugi was older, he was married, and he was with someone he loved, for right now he was fifteen, single, and just trying to get through life. A baby would change his life completely. How can he support a child? Especially when he's constantly traveling. "What am I gonna do?" Kay took her son's hand in hers and looked into his lilac eyes.

"Yugi dear, it all depends on what you _want_ to do."

"What do you mean, Mom?"

"Well, do you want to go to the hospital to see your child, or do you want to forget about the entire thing?" Mike tapped Yugi's shoulder who turned and faced him.

"It's alright if you don't want to see your child now. The mother will obviously be taking care of it."

"But Dad, I don't know if I can do that. I mean, it's as much my responsibility as it is Ruby's." (_Ruby is the name of his rapist_) "I feel that I have to at least meet the child. It's not the baby's fault of the way it was conceived." Yugi's little speech touched everyone; including Kaiba. He scuffed at his 'feelings'.

"Alright, I'll have my limo driver take you to that hospital." The entire room looked at him in surprise. Yugi blinked twice before he found the words to go on.

" … Why, Kaiba?"

"Because I think I owe you just this once to be nice … besides, I want to see for myself if there actually is a human baby at that hospital waiting for you." Joey poked Kaiba in the stomach.

"As oppose to the … baby bunny waiting for him at the hospital?" Tristan snickered and both gave each other a silent high – five.

"Can it, Wheeler." Just then, the phone rang. Mokuba giggled.

"Hey, maybe it's the hospital calling back to tell you that they made a mistake!" Yugi picked the phone up again.

"I sure hope not; I was just getting used to the idea of having a baby." He pressed the 'talk' button to turn on the phone. "Hello? … …. Yes … … What do you mean 'she's gone?' … … You've checked everywhere? … … Well, what about the baby? … … What kind of letter? … … Hold on a sec." Yugi put his hand over the speaker. "Dad, does your fax machine still work?" Mike nodded his head. Yugi removed his hand from the phone. "How about you just fax a copy of it over to me then I'll decide what to do. … … Yes … … Okay, thank you." Once again, Yugi hung the phone up and sat down on the couch. "You guys won't believe this but … Ruby's gone."

"What!" Everyone exclaimed. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, they said that she just disappeared. They checked the whole hospital and one of the security cameras caught her leaving." Tea put her hand over her mouth.

"That's awful! Why would she just leave?" Yugi shrugged.

"I don't know, but she left the baby there … along with a note addressed to me. I told the doctor to fax it over and he said he would." Mike went into the closet that connected the house to the shop and received the faxed letter.

"Son, I believe it's for you." Yugi took the paper from his father's hand and read it out loud.

'_Dear Yugi,_

_ I would just like to tell you that this is your entire fault! Sure, I had my fun with you, but you left a piece of yourself behind. I'm sorry for not telling you until now. I wanted to bring this child into the world, but the baby would not lead a good life with me. I travel and am dishonest; unlike you who is honest and innocent to the core. I am entrusting you with the safety of our child. Please take good care of it. I know that the child will lead a happy and healthy life with you. Don't get me wrong, I love our child dearly, but I believe that this is for in the child's best interest. Call it maternal instinct. One day, I hope to find both of you and meet our child for the first time. I am begging you; please take good care of our child._

_ Yours truly, _

_ Ruby'_

Joey practically fell over in shock. "What! How can someone just give birth to a child, tell the father, and then just abandon the kid all together!" Kay nodded.

"I agree, Joseph; it does not make any sense to me how a mother can leave her own baby alone and expect the father to take full responsibility when he is only fifteen." Yugi turned to his mother in confusion.

"What are you saying, Mom? That I can't take care of the baby just because I'm still a kid?" Mike leaned over the couch and looked at his son.

"Yugi, do you know how much responsibility a baby needs? You're still in school and you have your promise to Yami to keep." Yami raised his eyebrow at the mention of his name. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Well," the family of three all turned to face his now transparent form. "I realize that it is not my place to say, but did we not agree that Yugi should at least go to the hospital to see the baby himself? I believe he owes it to the child who did just lose its mother, by the way." Yugi knew his guardian angel was right. Kaiba had agreed to go with them to the hospital. He nodded and stood up; turning to said teenager.

"Kaiba, how fast can you get me to Domino Hospital?" Kaiba thought of what obstacles they would go through on the way there.

"Well, let's see, considering the acceleration traffic would run at along with the speed limits and numerous stop lights that will be encountered along the way, not to mention the highway traffic causes everyone on it to accelerate at least five – point – seven miles per hour over, I'd say we would be able to get there in fifteen minutes or so."

"Then let's go!" Joey stopped Yugi and grabbed him by the collar.

"Hold on, Yugi. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I have no choice, Joey. This is my baby. The test came out positive; so I know that this has to happen." Suddenly, A little jingling sound was heard above Yami's head. He looked up with his arms still folded.

"Uh – oh …" Yugi walked over to his guardian with a look that seemed to say 'you're kidding'.

"What, now? What does Gabriel want this time?" Yami shook his head.

"I don't know, but it sounds important. I will be right back, I promise." With that, Yami disappeared all together. Yugi turned around to see the speechless looks on the faces of his friends and family. "So, we gonna go or what?"

Exactly fifteen minutes later, the limo arrived at Domino Hospital Main Entrance. Kaiba held out a stop watch to prove that his fifteen minute prediction was correct. "Ha! See, Wheeler? It was exactly fifteen minutes." Tristan nudged Joes in his arm.

"Heh, pay up!" Joey scowled and gave Tristan the money he bet. Yugi on the other hand frantically looked around for a service counter. He ran up around all the halls, eventually running into a row of wheelchairs. He could hear his parents yell for him to slow down, but he really wanted to find the maternal ward. He saw a map that painted to the maternal ward and ran to the first counter he saw.

"Hi, I'm Yugi Moto and I got a phone call saying that there was a baby left here alone." Yugi tried to say through puffs. Once his parents caught up to him, he saw that they were out of breath too. Yugi and his family and friends sat in the waiting room. Yugi paced around the circle of chairs; increasing in speed with every pace.

"Yugi, stop I swear you're gonna burn a hole in the floor soon." Mokuba said. Yugi grunted in frustration.

"What's taking them so long! How hard is it to find a doctor around here!" Tea shrugged.

"Well, they have to find the right doctor." Yugi threw his arms up in the air. His friends were very worried for him. Usually, Yugi was very calm and patient. In fact, he could wait forever for a decision to be made if he had to. They had never seen him so anxious and frustrated before. Finally, a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Yugi Moto?" Yugi ran up to him when he said his name.

"That's me." The doctor raised his eyebrow.

"You're Yugi Moto?"

"Uh … yeah. Why?"

"Well, you're a kid. I was expecting an adult." Yugi hated the fact that he looked younger then he really was.

"I'm fifteen." Mike and Kay stood up behind him.

"Um, my name is Mike Moto and this is my wife Kay. We're Yugi's parents. He is fifteen years old." Yugi turned to the doctor and nodded. The doctor shrugged. What was he to judge?

"Well, I suppose you read that note." Yugi nodded. "Then do you want to see her?" Yugi cocked his head to the side.

"See who?" The doctor smiled.

"Your daughter." Yugi's eyes widened.

"M – M – my d – d – daughter?" The doctor smiled and went back behind the wall. When he came back, he was holding a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. Yugi gasped. The bundle was a small one, but made sounds like it was healthy. The doctor walked over to Yugi and placed the baby girl in his arms. Yugi looked at the small child in his arms and his heart melted. The baby opened her mouth with a big yawn. "Oh my God …" Was all Yugi could get to come out of his mouth. The baby looked at her father with the same color of eyes that Yugi had. She smiled at him as if knowing he was her father. Just by the eyes and smile, you could tell that this baby was Yugi's. Everyone formed a circle around Yugi and made "awe" sounds. Kay started to cry tears of joy.

"Oh, Yugi she's beautiful!" Yugi blushed.

"Thanks, Mom."

"I can't believe you actually have a daughter!" Joey said. Tea tapped him on the head. The baby seemed to be very comfortable in her father's arms. Not a sound of complaint was made. She cooed every now and then and tried to look at every shadow she saw. As an infant, she could only see black and white shadows and blobs. Yugi smiled and looked at everyone around him.

"Uh, guys, can I have a moment alone … just me and her?" Mike smiled.

"Of course, Yugi." Kay did not want to leave her new grandchild so soon, but Mike and Solomon had to pull her away to give Yugi his request. Tea, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba and Mokuba left as well. When Yugi was alone, he began to cradle the baby in his arms.

"I never thought anything could make me feel as loved as I am when I look at you." He told the baby. Yugi's eyes started to water. "I never imagined myself as a father, but now that it's happened, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing." He laughed and cried at that statement at the same time. The baby moved her fist to her mouth. Yugi smiled as he bent over and gave her a kiss on her forehead. The baby closed her eyes and fell asleep. Yugi smiled again. Just then, Yami started to materialize right beside him.

"Yugi, I'm sorry I took so long, but ---"

"It's alright, Yami." Yami relaxed. He then noticed the pink blanket being cradled in Yugi's arms. He walked closer to Yugi in order to get a better look at the baby.

"Yugi … is that …" Yugi looked at his guardian with a smile.

"She's a daughter! I have a daughter!" The baby stirred a little, but did not awake.

"Yugi, she's so beautiful! She looks just like you." Yugi blushed, but he had to agree. But, his happy face soon turned into a sad one. Yugi looked at the sleeping baby in his arms and a thought suddenly scared him. Of course, Yami noticed this. "What's the matter, Little One?" Yugi sighed deeply.

"Yami, what's gonna happen once she grows up and asks what happened to her mother?" Yami blinked at this question. "I can't very well lie to her. And, what's she gonna think in a few years when she's probably taller then me, and the fact that her father has a guardian angel! This is all too much for a little girl to take in …" Yugi kissed his daughter's forehead again and she woke up with a toothless smile. Yami sighed.

"Yugi, look into the eyes of your daughter." Yugi did as instructed. "What do you see?" Yugi shrugged.

" … A baby …" Yami rubbed his hand over his face.

"Alright, let's try this again. Look deeper into her eyes and tell me what you see." Yugi looked into the baby's eyes. He saw the same color eyes that he had. The same eyes that sparkled with happiness and love. Yami waited for his little charge's answer.

"I see … love … and trust."

"Exactly." Yugi looked at Yami in confusion. "Yugi, she doesn't care if you are the only parent taking care of her. Or that you're small for your age, or that you have a guardian." Yami nudged him at that last part. Yugi smiled and blushed. "All she cares about is that you are holding her in your arms and she is giving you all the trust she has." The baby suddenly sneezed a little sneeze. Yugi giggled at this identical image of his own cuteness.

"You're right, Yami." Yami smiled; happy that he could help his charge feel better about himself and the situation. He cleared his throat as he began to speak again.

"So, have you thought up a name for her?" Yugi nodded, still smiling at his baby. Yami exhaled "Well, are you going to tell me, or should I just continue to call her 'Yugi's daughter'?" Yugi stuck his tongue out at him. Just then, the rest of the group came back. They all took turns holding the baby; although, Yugi's parental instincts took over and he quickly snatched his daughter up from the fifth person who tried to hold her. Everyone else laughed at Yugi's protectiveness of his daughter.

"So, Yugi … what's her name?" His father asked. Yugi thought for a second. He really hadn't thought of a name before.

" … Uh … I don't know …" Yami scuffed.

"I asked you if you had a name for her and you said 'yes'."

"Well … I wasn't listening."

"Well, what's her name?" Yugi thought for a moment. Then, something popped into his head.

"Abigail."

"Huh!" Everyone asked.

"I said her name is Abigail … but 'Abby' for short." Yami nodded.

"Abigail, hmm?" Yugi nodded. "Beautiful name for a beautiful child." Yugi smiled. Abby didn't seem to oppose to it either.

"That was your grandmother's name." Solomon added. Yugi nodded.

"I know. I'm naming her after grandma." Mike and Kay looked at each other and smiled … as did Solomon.

"Your grandmother would be honored to know that you named your daughter after her, Yugi." Yugi smiled.

"How about a middle name?" Tristan asked. Once again, Yugi had to think about it.

"Um … Jewel. Because she's the jewel of my heart."

"Abigail Jewel Moto; got it." The doctor said, writing on a piece of paper. "This is her birth certificate. So, Mr. Moto, have you decided whether or not you are going to be taking your daughter home?" That was the question Yugi was dreading the most. He was young and his parents had given him the reasons why he should give up his child when they were in Kaiba's limo. Yugi looked at Abby as she cooed and started to fall asleep again.

"Well, what would happen to her if I couldn't?" The doctor sighed.

"Well, with her mother gone, we would have to put her into the hands of Social Services if you do not take full custody of her." Yugi gasped. He remembered the horror stories Kaiba and Mokuba told him about Social Services. He just couldn't do that to an innocent child. He looked at his parents with a determined look.

"Mom … Dad, I want to take her home." Kay gasped.

"But Yugi ---"

"No, listen to me! If one of you ran off and left the other to care for me, would you do it?" Mike and Kay looked at each other.

"Of course we would, Son. We love you." Yugi nodded.

"And that's how I feel with Abby. I'm all she has now. Her mother left her so that I could protect her. She _needs_ me! I've never had anyone who _needed_ me before!" Everyone looked at Yugi as if he were talking nonsense. "All my life, I've always had to be the one who needs protecting by you guys, Yami, and even my friends. Well, now someone finally needs ME to protect them. And I'm going to do it to the best of my ability."

"But Baby, you're only fifteen!"

"I know what I'm risking, Mom. So what if I spend my eighteenth birthday in a sandbox. I'm willing to do it." Mike and Kay looked at each other, both knowing that once their son's mind was made up, there was absolutely no changing it. That was one of the things Yami had taught him and they really didn't like that. Both sighed and nodded their heads. Yugi smiled and attempted to give them a hug when he realized that he had a sleeping baby in his arms. Suddenly, a thought struck his mind.

"Wait, what about supplies?"

"What do you mean 'supplies'?" Joey asked.

"I mean like diapers, bottles, toys, clothes, the works!"

"We can donate a few outfits for you until you get around to buying some clothes for her." The doctor suggested. Yugi nodded in thanks.

"Don't we still have my old baby crib and baby bottles up in the attic?" Mike scratched his head.

"Well, we have the crib, but the bottles are a problem." Yugi blinked.

"Why?"

"We don't have any … you were breast fed." Yugi blushed. That was information that he did not want to share with his friends.

"DAD!" The doctor chuckled.

"We can donate some baby bottles to you as well." Once again, Yugi was relieved. Mike and Solomon decided to head home and bring the crib back down into Yugi's room while Kay stayed and filled out the paperwork that Yugi could not fill out due to the fact that he was a minor. The rest of the gang went home. Kaiba's limo took Mike and Solomon back home who promised to come back with the SUV. Yugi looked into the window of the nursery as the nurses took Abby back inside to get all of her shots. Yugi couldn't help the smile forming on his lips. He never thought he could love something so much. Yami appeared right next to him with the same smile.

"I'm proud of you, Yugi." Yugi looked at Yami with a confused look.

"Why? I did nothing to be proud of." The dead pharaoh laughed.

"Actually, you did. You took it upon yourself to take full responsibility of your daughter. For someone as young as you, that takes a great deal of pride. You are willing to give up your teenage years to take care of an infant." Yugi looked through the window again.

"Well, anyone would have done the same."

"I don't think I can see Joey or Tristan taking on this kind of responsibility at their age." Yugi giggled. He had to agree. Those two were like the party kings. That was all they wanted to do. Yugi smiled. He wondered how much his life was going to change after tonight. He was going to have to sacrifice a lot just to make sure that his daughter was healthy. Yugi thought about everything he had been through in the past nine months. First there was him almost losing his grandfather's soul, then he was raped, and so much more. What if he was putting his child's life in danger just by being around her? Yugi loved Abby too much from the moment he held her in her arms. His parental instinct to protect her was making him doubt himself in how he can take care of Abby. He wiped a tear away from his face. Naturally, Yami heard everything. "Yugi, you know that we will always be there to help you in any way we can." Yugi made a sniffle sound.

"'We'?" Yami smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

"You mean Gabriel isn't taking you away from me?" Yami smiled and shook his head.

"Quite the opposite, actually. He thinks that now that you have a child, you need me now more then ever." Yugi relaxed and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"That's true."

Later that night, Yugi was finally able to bring Abby home for the first time. He wanted to give her a quick tour, but he found her still asleep in the car seat that Mike and Solomon had installed in the back seat of the SUV. A few hours after everyone else was in bed, Abby started to cry again from the crib that was set up in Yugi's room. She still had her pink blanket, and she was also dressed in one of those pajamas that connect everything including the feet; and it was pink as well. She continued to cry as Yugi frantically awoke from his dream that he was having. Before he could even get up, Yami appeared in front of the crib watching the baby scream her head off. He stood there with his arms folded.

"What are you crying about?"

"She's hungry …" Yami turned around to see Yugi rising from his bed. "That's what babies do when they're hungry … they cry."

"Yugi, shouldn't you be asleep?" Yugi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to walk to the door without bumping into anything … he was not having much luck.

"I have to feed her or else she'll cry all night long." Yami was worried for Yugi's physical health. He had just awaked from a coma and needed rest more then anything.

"Yugi, did you need help?" Yugi opened the door slowly without even looking at the pharaoh.

"No …" Yami sighed as his gaze returned to the baby. Yugi went downstairs to warm up a bottle Kay knew Abby would want during the night. He put it in the microwave for two minutes before he set off to his room again. When he returned, Yami had not moved from his spot above the crib. He did move aside when Yugi carefully took Abby into his arms and sat on his bed. The baby continued to cry until she had what she wanted. Yugi put the bottle in her mouth. Abby's crying seized as she drank the bottle. Yugi smiled and did his best to try and stay awake. Yami tried to comfort Yugi.

"Yugi, did you want me to take over while you rest?" Yugi shook his head.

"No. I know what I was getting myself into the moment I decided to take Abby home. I took full responsibility for her. Diaper changes, illnesses, even three a.m. feedings. She's my daughter and I want to be the one to raise her."

"But Yugi, knowing when to take the help that is offered is also a way of raising her." Yugi sighed.

"I can handle it, Yami." Yami sighed in defeat.

"Alright, Yugi. But you know that we are all here to help you." Yugi nodded. He really wasn't listening to Yami at this point. He was just trying to stay awake and feed the baby at the same time.

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Illnesses

_I have gotten so many requests to continue this story; which I am surprised. Originally, this was supposed to be a One - Shot, but I think I can continue. I can always make Yugi suffer the obsecles of raising a baby._

It has only been a week since Yugi had brought Abby home from the hospital. So far, everything had gone according to plan. The three – a.m. feedings, the diaper changes, and every woman out on the street stopping and telling him what a cute _'little sister'_ he had. Thankfully, not a lot of people noticed the exact similarity that no normal siblings have. Yugi was able to go back to school after Abby's first week at home. Since Solomon ran the shop, he was able to keep an eye on the baby while Yugi was at school and his parents were at work. Every once in a while, Yugi would be drained of energy and Yami would tell him that he would take over and look after the baby. Yugi liked to make fun of Yami and say that at some strange point, Abby would have been considered Yami's granddaughter. The former Pharaoh was not proud of being called a 'grandfather' even though he loved Abby to death. This morning began just like any other. Abby woke up in the middle of the night, but she didn't want to eat; instead, she wanted to play. Yami insisted on putting her back in her crib and she would eventually fall asleep, but Yugi didn't want to neglect Abby in anyway shape or form. So he had been up since three o'clock. He played with her for the rest of the night. He found it weird that she kept coughing every few minutes. Sometimes a lot, and sometimes a little. Eventually, Abby went back to sleep right before Yugi left for school. He wished he could do the same. Yami volunteered to take over for a while, but was called to heaven for another _'progress report_.'

So there Yugi was, waiting in the Student Advisement Center with his friends, waiting for school to start. "And so than I said 'hey, that's no cow, that's my sister!'" Joey said. Tea and Tristan laughed together. Yugi would have laughed too, but he was too busy yawning. Upon hearing their small friend's constant yawning, his three friends looked over at the small boy. "Hey Yugi, you okay, Man?"

"Yeah, you've been yawning so much I swear you've sucked up all the oxygen in this room and filled it with carbon dioxide." Yugi chuckled to Tristan's joke.

"Sorry, guys. Abby's been keeping me up lately, that's all." Tea smiled.

"Well, that's what babies do, Yugi. All they do is eat and sleep." Yugi yawned again.

"But when she wakes me up at three in the morning, she doesn't want to eat, she wants to play! And every time I don't play with her, she screams her lungs out." Yugi leaned back in his chair and exhaled loudly. "Oh, and now she's at the point where she can see shapes, so she reaches out in curiosity to touch anything she can see, and when she looks at me, the only thing she can see are my bangs, so she pulls them!" Joey, Tea, and Tristan laughed at this statement. Abby was as cute as Yugi was, but being a baby, she did like to grab out of curiosity. Her favorite things to grab were her father's golden bangs. She giggled every time he would say 'ow' as well. Soon, the bell rang and it was time to start the day.

Six hours later, school was over. The gang decided to come over to Yugi's house to hang out since they couldn't go to the arcade because Yugi had a baby to take care of now. "Gramps, I'm home!" Solomon looked up from the magazine he was reading and smiled.

"Hello, kids. How is everything?" Tea smiled.

"We're good, Mr. Moto, how about you?" Solomon nodded and smiled. Yugi looked around, but did not see his jewel anywhere.

"Hey Grandpa, where's my kid?" Solomon's face turned into a threatening one.

"Now I just put her down for a nap, don't you go getting her back up!" Yugi waved his hand in front of his grandfather and ran up the stairs with his friends close behind. He had missed his daughter all day. Since this was his first time being away from her for a full day, he was a little worried about her. As the four of them entered Yugi's room, they all looked into the wooden cradle that held the sleeping baby. Tea made and 'awe' sound. Abby was wrapped in a pink blanket that Yugi had gotten from his cousin. She also had a pink bow on her head with a pink pacifier in her mouth. Every once in a while, Abby would suck on the pacifier and then stop and just breath. Yugi didn't have the heart to wake her up, but he desperately wanted to hold her. So he gently rubbed his finger against her cheek; the same way Yami used to do in Egypt; he alsodid that to Yuginowhe knew about it. Abby's reaction was to move closer to the comfort. However, Unlike Yugi, who would snuggle up to anything that touched his face while he was asleep, Abby would only snuggle up to Yugi. He gently picked her up which caused the sleeping baby girl to awaken. She smiled as she looked at her father.

"Hi, Princess; did you have a good nap?" Abby yawned and rubbed her eyes with her tiny fist, a little too hard for her father's liking. Yugi smiled as Joey chuckled a little.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that we're watching Yugi's old home videos when we see this kid?" The other three laughed while Yugi blushed. It was true. Abby took on almost all of Yugi's physical features. The same large amethyst eyes, the same button nose, and the same rosy cheeks. The only difference between the two was that Abby gained her mother's full blonde hair instead of Yugi's tri – colored hair; whichYugi would always thank God for.

"Oh, come on, _'Uncle Joey'_," Tea started, taking Abby in her arms. She stuck the baby in Joey's face. "Now look at her and tell her she's not cute." Joey reluctantly took her and looked into her large eyes.

"Mmmmm … she's … cute." Tristan laughed, hearing the 'c' word come out of Joey's mouth. Joey was about to scowl him when Abby gave a baby's giggle as she reached for Joey's hair and yanked with all her might.

"Ouch! This kid is strong!" Yugi nodded, taking Abby back.

"I can't wait for this 'hair – pulling stage' to be over." Tristan leaned on his right leg with his arms folded and nodded.

"When the time comes for her to get out of that stage, you'll wish she wouldn't have … 'cause the next stage is eye – poking." Yugi gulped at hearing this. The one major tick that Yugi had was his eyes. _NOTHING_ touched his eyes. He hated anything going anywhere _NEAR_ his eyes. And thanks to his loud – mouth cousin, everyone knew about it. Anyway, the main reason they were together was to study for a trigonometry test.

"Here, I'll take Abby and get her a bottle while you three head to Yugi's room and start on the Study Guide." Tea offered, taking the baby and saying baby things while heading to the kitchen. Yugi, Joey and Tristan headed up to Yugi's room. There, they spread out their materials all over the floor. Joey ran his fingers through his hair while he sighed.

"Man, how did I let ya talk me into takin' trig when I barley survived geometry, Tristan!" Said boy shrugged.

"Because you'd just have to take it again in collage if you didn't, so you wanted to get it out of the way." Joey shrugged as well. Neither was very good in math, but Yugi was very good in it. He just liked to count more then anything. Tea was pretty good at it as well, but Yugi was the best out of the four of them. As much as Yugi tried to explain how to do the work, Joey and Tristan seemed even more confused then before. Finally, Tea came back with Abby, holding a bottle to her mouth.

"Oh, thank God you're back, Tea. Let's trade places now!" Now, normally, it wasn't in Yugi's holy nature to get frustrated, but he really wanted to spend time with his daughter over homework. Suddenly, Abby made a little sneeze. Yugi wasn't too worried over this, but when she started to cough, he did get a little suspicious. He took the bottle away from his daughter's mouth and placed her over his shoulder. He started to pat her back while he sat in the rocker. However, Abby's coughing would not stop. She also started to whine a little bit. This caught the attention of everyone in the room. Yugi looked at Abby, who had rested her head on her father's shoulder.

"Abby, are you okay, Princess?" Yugi started rocking in the rocker. Abby sneezed again. Yugi's three friends stood up and went over to Yugi.

"She sure is coughing and sneezing a lot …" Joey said. Tea put her hand to Abby's forehead, but her hands were cold.

"Yugi, can I see her for a second?" Yugi nodded and handed his baby over to his childhood friend. Once Tea had the baby in her arms, she put her lips to Abby's forehead and gave her a kiss. Yugi, Joey and Tristan all looked at each other in confusion.

"Oh no …" Yugi's eyes widened. 'Oh no' was never good to hear. It was even worse when it dealt with his precious little baby girl.

"What is it, Tea? What's wrong?" Tea cradled Little Abby in her arms as Abby started to whine once again.

"Yugi, Abby's sick. She has a fever …" (_My mom always used to predict my fevers w/ the 'kiss the forehead' method b/c lips always carry the right body temp, did you know that_?) Yugi's eyes widened even more. He grabbed Abby from Tea's arms and started to cradle her in his own. After thinking Yugi needed time alone with his daughter, the other three decided to go home. Yugi's parents would not be home for the next three hours, and his grandfather had gone out to get groceries. Yugi was all alone in the house with a sick baby in his arms. Though Yugi could feel her temperature, and see the feverish blush on her nose and cheeks, Abby still smiled like there was nothing wrong.

"It's gonna be okay, Abby. Daddy's gonna try to make you feel better." He placed Abby within her playpen and started pacing around his room. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God … what am I gonna do? I've never had to deal with a sick baby before. Okay calm down ... it's probably just a cold ... yeah, that's it! A cold! Babies always get sick with a cold."Yugi tried to convince himself.But try as he might, hejust couldn't convince himself that it wasn't something more.As if sensing his distress, Yami came back from his long meeting with Gabriel in heaven.

"Yugi, your emotions are running haywire; what seems to be the problem?" Yugi's worried expression sent shock through Yami's ectoplasm. (_It's something ghosts and spirits have_)

"Yami, Abby's sick!" The former Pharaoh's eyes widened. He walked over to the playpen and saw Abby chewing on one of her small stuffed animals with her bare gums, but she looked fine.

"Yugi, Abigail is fine. She's just playing." Yugi shook his head.

"She's playing, but she's running a fever! I could feel her temperature as I was holding her! And she keeps sneezing and coughing." To prove this, Abby gave off a slight cough. Yami looked at her as she did and then moved his gaze over to his reincarnated son. "See!" The spirit sighed.

"Alright, Yugi do not panic …" Much luck that did. Yugi had been in 'panic mode' for a long time now. _'Been there, done that.'_ He thought to himself.

"Help me! I don't know what to do my baby's never been sick before!" Yami blinked. Of course Abby had never been sick before; she was only a week old.

"Try calling her doctor. He can walk you through it." Yugi nodded. He went downstairs to grab the cordless and came back to his room with it. Yami took the liberty of coming completely to the mortal plain and held Abby in his arms. Now that he could touch, he could feel her body temperature rising at an insane rate, which worried him.

"Yugi, I think you should take Abigail to the hospital. Yugi didn't listen. He was talking to the pediatrician on the phone.

"Hello, yes I'm calling about Abby Moto. … … Well, she's coughing a lot and sneezing a lot as well … … Yes, she has a very high fever." Yami continued to cradle the baby in his arms. Abby looked so pale at this time. Babies are always pale, but Abby was losing the color in her skin,and her cheeks were getting redder. She started to make sounds as if she could not breathe.She looked as if she had been crying. " … … I did that … … Yes, I did that too … … Did it … … Did it … … Did it … ... That's it? What am I payin' you for, this is serious!" Yami rolled his eyes.

"Yugi, calm down." Yugi returned his attention to the phone.

"Well, I haven't really taken her temperature yet, but I can feel that it's higher then it should be." Suddenly, he heard crying coming from Yami's direction. Both of them looked to see Abby crying indefinitely. "And now she's crying. … … Take her to the hospital? … … Okay … … Yes, thank you. Good – bye." Yugi hung up the phone and looked at his darker half. "Yami, do you think you can teleport me to the hospital?" Yami opened his mouth to protest, but before he could make a sound, Yugi started to talk to himself. "No, it would be too suspicious if we went there too early … I'll just have to call a cab." Yugi started walking around in circles while talking to himself, tying to figure out the fastest way to get to the hospital. Yami still cradled Little Abby in his arms, trying to get her to calm down, but his head followed Yugi every time he would go from left to right. Yami rolled his eyes again as he thought that this couldn't last any longer. He placed Abby on his shoulder and went over to Yugi and touched his shoulder.

"Yami, what are you ---" Before Yugi could finish, he found himself at the hospital. The same hospital he was at a week ago when they said that he had a child waiting for him. Yami handed Abby to Yugi.

"Yugi, what you have to focus on right now is your daughter. I believe the children's center is down that hall." He said while pointing behind Yugi. "Abigail needs you to the right thing at this time. Stop worrying of what could happen and start worrying on what is. If she is sick, then take her to a medical professional who can diagnose her correctlyand give her medicine that can treat what ever illness she has come down with." Yugi blinked at Yami for a second.

"But ---" Yami held up his hand and seized Yugi from speaking as he did so many other times.

"Take the puzzle off and I will go find your parents and tell them where you are." Yugi agreed. While in on the spiritual plain, Yami was only able to touch the puzzle. And as long as Yugi wore the puzzle, he could only stand four feet away from him at the most. But if Yugi did not wear the puzzle, he was free to go where ever he wanted as long as _HE_ had it with him. So Yugi handed the puzzle to Yami who teleported out of the hospital in search of Yugi's parents.

With Yami gone, Yugi sighed and walked down the hall which his darkness pointed out earlier. Yugi looked in his arms to see Abby shivering a little bit. She clenched her eyes shut and coughed a little more. Yugi nuzzled his baby girland tried to comfort her. "It's okay, Princess … I'm going to make sure you feel better. Daddy's gonna make everything okay ... " Yugi kissed his daughter's forehead. The hall was painted with rainbows and children who looked so happy. Once Yugi found the waiting room for a pediatrician, he quickly signed her in and went through all the papers he had to sign. He waited for his parentsto come andsign the places that minors could not sign. Yugi waited for a long time while he rocked his daughter to sleep. Even in sleep, she whimpered and coughed. Yugi was on the verge of tears. He could see Abby struggling to breathe. Why did this have to happen? Suddenly, a nurse called out Abby's name.

Yugi was seated in a small room with a table covered in wax paper. He looked at the tools pediatricians used to check children like the cotton swabs, the ear and nose lights, and those wooden stick they stick down your throat when they do the Strep Throat Test. Yugi cringed. He hated the Strep Throat Test. There was also a sink with a special kind of soap that only doctors used. Suddenly,Abby was squirming in his grasp. "Shhhh, it's alright, Princess. You'll be okay. Please just be patient." He kissed her again, but she continued to whine and squirm. She also began to cry when she was unable to become comfortable. Finally, the doctor came in. It was a woman in her mid twenties. She had shoulder length red hair and she wore the traditional white coat.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Orville." She stuck her hand out and Yugi shook it. She looked at her clip board with what little files Abby had so far. "Well, now, let's see … Abby is only one week old, correct?" Yugi nodded. "And she hasn't shown any signs of being sick earlier, has she?" Yugi shook his head this time. The doctor observed the baby in her father's arms. She whines, cried, squirmed, and rubbed her face.

"She's also having a hard time breathing."Dr. Orville nodded. She noticed that too and told Yugi to holdthe babyin a sitting position on his lap. He did just as he was told. The doctor tried to give Abby the usual check up, but the baby kept trying to fight it. Abby screamed, trying to escape the doctor's check up. Once Dr. Orville was finished with that, she let Yugi try to calm Abby down. Yugi soothed her by repeating 'it's okay …' in her ear, but Abby's breathing was still labored. After her outburst, it seemed the wheezing became worse. Then, the teenage father reached into his pocket and took out Abby's favorite pacifier. It was a special kind of pacifier that Yugi's mother had found while shopping for some outfits for her granddaughter. The pacifierscame in fruit flavors for the baby to suck on. Abby's favorite flavor was cherry. Of course, Yugi had to wash it before he let his daughter put it in her mouth. Dr. Orville wrote down everything she saw. "Yugi, can you tell me how long this has been going on?" Yugi thought for a second.

"Well, let's see, she's been rubbing her face for a few days now, but the sneezing and coughing just started today." Dr. Orville nodded and took notes.

"Mm – hmm … was there anything else? Has she been spitting up more then usual?" Yugi thought for a second. Actually, she was spitting up more then usual. Yugi nodded. "Is she on a bottle?" Yugi nodded again. "It could be something in the formula that she is allergic to. Has she ever gotten tested for allergies?" Yugi shook his head.

"No, no one in my family has allergies."

"What about her mother?" Yugi was taken back by this. He didn't know if Ruby had allergies or anything about her for that matter.

" … Um … her mother … left us. So, I really don't know if she has allergies or not." Dr. Orville looked at her notes.

"Well, she does have a lot of drainage in her throat from what I saw, and she also appears to have a lot of phlegm. All this can be backed up in the head and the bacteria can increase, causing a fever. I say we have her tested for allergies; just in case." Yugi blinked. He looked down to see that Abby had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

"How is the test performed?"

"Well, we insert an essence of a certain substance into her blood stream and see if it bubbles. The ones that bubble are what she is allergic to. It is done by a needle and placed in her back. If you would like to wait outside, I will take her to get tested." Dr. Orville offered her arms for Abby to be placed in. Yugi once again glanced at his daughter with tears in his eyes. He felt like he was betraying her trust. With one last kiss, he gave his baby to the doctor.

_End of Chapter Two_


	3. Baby Issues

_Sorry it took so long trying to get this up. I really hadn't thought about it that much since my main project is '_Memories_' and _'A Bad End Comes from a Bad Start'_. I've also been trying to update the others two like_ 'Two Worlds'_ I'm working on that one. But I would like to get _'Memories'_ done as soon as possible. Sorry this is so short, but I kinda ran out of ideas ..._

Yugi was a wreck. It had been over three hours and the tests had yet to come out. He started pacing in the waiting room. His parents had come as soon as the dead Pharaoh gave them the news … and a scare. Yugi's friends tried to calm him down by calling him on his cell phone, but that didn't work. He tried everything he could think of to get his mind off of his current predicament. He actually stayed in the waiting room and looked through every issue of _'Highlights Magazine'_ that he could find. He found that every issue had the toaster hidden in the tree. Minutes seemed like hours, and then hours seemed like years. He was so worried. Abby, his baby girl, his child was sick and he didn't know what to do. He felt utterly hopeless. Tears fell from his bright amethyst eyes. What if Abby really had something serious, like pneumonia, or something worse … like leukemia? Yugi went out of his mind with worry. He was starting to drive himself crazy with all the possibilities that of what could be wrong with his precious little jewel. His poor baby …

Just then, a white light made itself shine in the room. Yugi recognized it as the Pharaoh's way of coming back to him. Yami made his way over to where Yugi was sitting and put his hand on his shoulder. "Any word?" Yugi just slowly shook his head. Yami sighed. He hated seeing Yugi so worried about something. But then again, it was a parent's job to worry about every little thing. "I'm sure Abigail is fine, Yugi." The boy looked at his guardian.

"How can you be sure? The doctor said she had to run tests on her. I thought this was just a check up! Pharaoh, I'm so worried!" Yami could take no more of this. He gathered enough energy to bring himself to the mortal plain and hugged Yugi tightly. It was a comforting hug; a hug that basically said _'I know how you feel'_. Yugi sank into the hug and returned it.

"Little One, you have to remember that Abigail's immune system is still developing. That's why babies are constantly getting sick. You can't be acting like this every time she comes up with a cold or a cough. They do have medicines for that, now." Yugi sighed. Yami was right. There were medicines that he could give his daughter to help her recover from this illness.

"You're right, Pharaoh. But I can't stop worrying. Why is that?" Yami chuckled. The vibrations from his chest made Yugi look into his face with a look of confusion and hurt.

"Welcome to being a parent. The reason you worry is because you love her. And believe me, Yugi, it never stops." Suddenly, the door to the office opened and Yami quickly disappeared. Dr. Orville came out with Abby in her arms. She had a hospital – style pacifier in her mouth. (_You know the ones they have at the hospitals that look like baby bottle nipples_.) Dr. Orville smiled as he handed Yugi his baby daughter.

"She has her first sinus infection. She has a lot of pressure in her head, so she may be crying often for then next few days." Yugi sighed in relief as he looked at his baby. She looked at him with a look that seemed to say 'make the pain go away'. The young father's heart melted. It pained him to see his baby in pain.

"Is there anything I can give her?" Dr. Orville went back into her office for a few seconds before coming back with a piece of paper.

"Here is the prescription of the medicine that she will need to take for the next two weeks. It's called Augmenton and should be taken until the bottle is empty. She might start to feel better around day five or six, but please continue to give it to her until it's all gone or else the infection will come back very quickly." Yugi nodded, trying to remember everything the doctor had said.

"How do I get her to eat it?"

"For infants, it comes in liquid form. The bottle will tell you how much to give to her. Put it in her bottle after she eats. It's best if you give it to her when she has a full stomach."

"But what if she won't eat it? She's very picky about her food." The doctor shrugged.

"Just keep trying and eventually, she will start taking it." Yugi nodded as he took the sleeping baby and went to wait for his parents to pick him up at the main entrance.

---

That night, right after Yugi ate his own dinner, it was time to give Abby her bottle. Yugi headed to his room while his mother cleaned off the table and both his father and grandfather went to the living room to watch TV. In Yugi's room, he saw Yami sitting on the window sill looking out the window into the night sky like he always did. Leaving the dead Pharaoh to his thought, Yugi walked over to Abby's crib where she laid in it, looking at the lullaby mobile hanging on the side of the crib. She started to make little baby noises as she attempted to sing along with the music of the lullaby. Yugi couldn't help but laugh. At such a young age, he knew Abby had a talent for singing. It was probably just parental wishing, but he hoped that some day his daughter could have a future that looked as glamorous as that. Abby mimicked Yugi's giggle with one of her own. But the giggling was soon replaced by coughing. Yugi's expression saddened as he remembered that his child was sick. Picking the baby girl up, he walked over to the rocker he had set up in his room and reached for the bottle that was sitting on the diaper table.

Though the bottle was warm, Abby turned her head away from it. This confused Yugi. Usually Abby inhaled all the formula she could get. She was like a bottomless pit. So why was she being so difficult? The young father tried again but Abby still refused to drink the white liquid. "Please, Princess … please eat this for me …" Yugi pleaded, almost with tears in his eyes. Abby started to fuss and squirm in her father's arms. Yugi gave up on trying to feed her and adjusted her position so that she was leaning against his chest with her head on his shoulder. Yami moved his gaze from the sky to Yugi and his baby.

"What's the matter, Yugi?" He asked with a slight echo in his voice (_he's in his transparent form_.) Yugi lightly patted Abby on her back as she continued to cough in his ear. She was still crying for some reason that Yugi couldn't figure out.

"She won't eat, Pharaoh. What am I going to do? I have to give her the medicine, but she has to eat first." Yami got up and slowly walked over to them. Bringing himself to the mortal plain once again, he held out his arms.

"Let me see her." Yugi slowly handed Abby over to Yami. She just seemed to scream even louder due to the fact that she was moving. Yami closed his eyes and started to rub her belly softly. Yugi watched the scene in front of him in awe. Soon, Abby's cries became soft whimpers. Yami kept rubbing the baby's belly until her cries had completely stopped. Once there was silence in the air, Yami stopped his rubbing and smiled at Yugi who was still stunned by the scene in front of him.

"How did you do that?" Yami smiled as he reached for the bottle on the night stand and started to feed Abby.

"Well, I could tell that she was crying her '_I'm in pain_' cry. Most babies have a little problem with their stomachs when they are born … colic I think it's called." Yugi just blinked.

"But if she had colic, wouldn't it make itself recognizable at birth?" Yami shrugged, careful not to disturb Abby's feeding.

"Well, she may have just had a stomachache, but it could have been possible that she had colic …" Yami smiled at the boy in the rocker. "I know you did when you were born." Yugi's amethyst eyes widened.

"How did you know that!" The Pharaoh just chuckled and moved Abby to his shoulder and started rubbing her back.

"Have you forgotten that I have looked through every memory in your mind? I've seen every single second of your life, Yugi. Even those you don't remember." Yugi blushed. His Guardian Angel knew more about him then he did himself. Yugi leaned back in the rocker he was sitting in. At least he didn't have to worry about feeding Abby tonight. While thinking this, Yami walked over to the crib and placed Abby in it. He scarcely noticed Yugi standing beside him as he pulled the pink blanket over her.

"You're really good with her, Pharaoh." Yami smiled when Yugi said this.

"Well, I've had practice." Yugi blushed, knowing his guardian meant his past back in Egypt. The guardian chuckled when his son's reincarnation blushed. "Of course, I've been out of practice for the past five thousand years."

"But you're still good at it." Once again, Yami smiled at the comment. He gently caressed Abby's cheek and looked at Yugi.

"Well, from what I know about what your habits were like back as my child, and your habits in this lifetime, Abigail is not that different from you." Yugi cocked his head to the side.

"Uh … you lost me."

"Meaning that most of your habits were given to your daughter." Both the young father and his guardian looked at the baby that was asleep in the crib. "See the way she sucks her thumb? It's the left one." Yami then turned his gaze over to Yugi. "You used to suck your left thumb when you were a baby in both of your lives." Yugi giggled. He had never thought of that before. Maybe Abby would turn out to be left – handed like him. But then, something caught his mind.

"Does that mean that she'll get sick a lot like I always do …?" Yami sighed as he and Yugi both went over to Yugi's bed and sat on it. Yugi rested in Yami's lap as the spirit guardian stroked his hair.

"I'm not sure, Yugi. I know she has a greater chance of getting sick easier; but I have no idea if that could happen or not. You may need to track down her mother's medical history to see."

"But I don't know anything about Ruby's health. I do know one thing that I hope never happens to Abby: I hope she doesn't become an insane rapist like her mother …" Yami laughed out loud at that.

"I hope so as well, Little One." Yugi smiled and snuggled into Yami's chest even more. He still thought about what would happen in the future with his daughter. These thoughts always came out to the worst results. The boy sighed.

"I just know she's gonna ask me about her mother one day."

"That I can't help you with, Yugi." Yugi shrugged.

"I know. Who knows … maybe I'll be married by then and she'll believe that that woman is her mother."

"You'd lie to your own daughter?"

"Well, no … but it's better then her knowing that she's a child of rape." Yami sighed as he continued to stroke Yugi's hair.

"Well, she's your daughter, Yugi. However way you decide to raise her is your decision and no one else's."

(_I guess I'll end this chapter here since I really have no more ideas for it. Um … if I can think of another conflict Yugi can have with raising Abby, I'll type it!_)


	4. A New Life

_Sorry this took so long to get up. I'm still trying to clean everything up. Okay, now ... to understand this next chapter, you have to be told a few things so_ **READ THIS FIRST! **_Okay, anyway in the second half of the chapter, Yugi will be speaking in both French and English. Unfortuently, I don't know how to speak French, so I'm going to have to make a little code for it. Anything that is in **bold** is actually said in French. English will just be a _regular _font. Oh, and in the beginning of the story, I'm apologizing in advance for the mushy good - bye scene, but it had to be in there to have the story make sense. Alright, now that you know, you can enjoy the rest._

---

Months had passed since Abby was born.During that time, he barely got to see his baby. First there was that whole thing with Dartz and the Oricalcos, (_Remember, the first three chapters are in between the two seasons_) where he was kept and treated like a slave to that wicked man who threatened to steal the soul of his daughter. With that card played (_no pun intended_), Yugi had no choice but to obey Dartz' every command; even if the command was to sit still while being raped.

Anyway, then came the tournament at Kaibaland. There, to Yugi's surprise, his grandfather decided to join the tournament; with him, bringing a special surprise guest, can you guess who? Of course, he brought Abby along with him, surprising Yugi yet again. He was so happy to see his baby girl again, that he didn't even mind not getting to play in the actual tournament himself until the end.

After that was finished, Yugi took a trip to Egypt in order to find the lost memory of his guardian angel. Yugi thought he'd been away from Abby too long already, so he decided to bring her on that trip. Yami was not too happy about that. He didn't want anything to happen to the sweet little baby. But Yugi wanted to spend some time with her, even if it was just on the plane. So, once they got into the sandy land, and being greeted by the family that guarded Yami's tomb, Ishizu Ishtar asked to hold the baby. Yugi tried to warn her that Abby didn't exactly warm up to people so easily. But as soon as the woman held the child, the baby instantly loved her motherly touch, so Yugi asked her to look after his daughter as he went to help Yami regain his memory. Also, on a separate note, before Yami left, he gave Yugi his angel powers (_you know, telekinesis, teleporting, healing, and ect._) to Yugi right before he left, just in case the little one needed any healing while he was gone. After that came the final duel against Yami, now known as Atem, himself. And this is where we find our little hero today.

Yugi panted as he sank to his knees. He had won the dual against his guardian angel. Atem approached Yugi and smiled proudly at him.

---

(_I'm gonna skip the whole mushy scene where he's saying that Yugi shouldn't cry, and I'm gonna change it a little bit_)

---

Atem helped Yugi to his feet and pulled him close in a warm embrace. "I'm very proud of you, Yugi." Yugi sniffled.

"I'm gonna miss you, Atem." The spirit smiled and stroked Yugi's hair in order to comfort him and gave him a small kiss.

"I'll miss you too, Little One." Yugi cringed. He'd never hear that nickname again. And if he did, it wouldn't have the same effect as if Atem had said it. "But I want you to remember one thing," The boy looked up to see the Pharaoh's smile. "I'll always be watching you." Yugi giggled a little bit.

"That's kinda creepy." At this, Atem had to chuckle as well.

"Never during a private moment; but I just want you to know that no matter where you are, or how old you get, I'll be watching you. And you'll never be fully alone as long as you keep me here," he pointed to Yugi's head. "And here." And then to his heart. Yugi smiled once again as he continued to hug his ex – guardian angel. Right before they had come to Egypt, Atem had a long conversation with Gabriel, the Archangel, and his Watching Elder, who had confirmed that he approved to let Atem go into the afterlife and finally get the rest he deserved and be with his family. He was the one who also suggested giving Yugi the angel powers while he was gone.

"We're gonna miss you too, Dude." Joey just had to add. Tea and Tristan nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the wall in front of them began to separate, revealing a bright white light. When the light touched Atem, he was suddenly wearing his Pharaoh attire. He looked at Yugi with a sad smile, who gave one of his own.

"Well, I guess this is good bye, then." Atem shook his head. (_This part is going to give away a little bit of the ending to Memories, but oh well._) Yugi replied with a confused look.

"Remember that old Egyptian saying? We will see each other again, Yugi Moto." Yugi smiled. He remembered. Egyptians always looked on the brighter side of death. "When the time comes for you to join us, your spirit, along with the spirit of your past life as my son will merge and you two will become one person once again. And I guarantee that I'll be there to greet you when your time comes." Yugi smiled with tears in his eyes and hugged him yet again.

"Hey, Atem;" Both Atem and Yugi looked to find out who was talking to said Pharaoh. It came from the gateway, "you comin' or what?" In the gateway, people could be seen. Some of those faces were familiar. They were Honda, Jou, Anzu, Ryou, Isis, Mahado, (_some other priests that I forget their names_), and Prince Yugi as well. The unfamiliar faces were ones that Atem instantly recognized. They were his father, his mother, all his brothers and sisters, and finally, his wife, Kiara.

"My family …" He said to himself. Yugi nudged him in the elbow. The spirit of Kiara smiled.

"Welcome home, Atem." Atem gasped.

"Kiara …"

"Go on, they're waiting for you." Atem smiled once again.

"But what are you going to do?" Yugi shrugged.

"I don't know. All I know is that I want a different kind of future; one I can build myself. So, I think I'm going to retire from being the King of Games." All eyes in the room grew in size as everyone gasped.

"Yugi, you can't mean that!" Yugi nodded.

"I can, Joey … and I am." Kaiba marched over to Yugi in a blinding rage.

"No, you can't retire until I win that title back!" Yugi sighed.

"Sorry, Kaiba; but I have more important things to worry about." The boy looked over at the child that Ishizu was holding. The baby lifted her arms so that Yugi could pick her up; which is exactly what he did. "Like making a good future for my daughter." Yugi and Abby nuzzled each other. Atem nodded.

"If that is the case, then you have my blessing to do so." Once again, confusion filled the room. Everyone was expecting Atem to yell and scream for him not to quite, especially Kaiba.

"What! You can't say that!"

"If that's really what he wants to do, then there's no stopping him." Yugi smiled and walked over to Atem.

"Atem, wait!" The Pharaoh liked at Yugi. "You forgot to take your powers back." Atem smiled and shook his head again.

"No I didn't; they're your powers now."

"But ---" Atem put his hand up to silence Yugi.

"Gabriel already approved it. He said you deserved them because you are more of an angel then anyone he ever met … including me."

"He really said that?" Atem nodded.

"I added the last part." Yugi smiled and blushed.

"Well, thanks; and good – bye."

"Good - bye, Little One." Atem turned and started to walk to the gate when a small voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Nani …" Everyone, including Atem turned to Yugi who was looking at Abby.

"What did she just say?" Tea asked.

"Nani." Abby said again. Yugi smiled.

"She's trying to say '_Yami_'!" Atem smiled and walked over to the child in Yugi's arms. He tickled her under her chin, causing her to giggle.

"That was her first word!" Tristan said.

"Or an attempt at one." Joey replied. Atem stroked the child's cheek and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You take care of your father for me, alright Abigail?" Yugi rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile on his lips.

"Nani!"

"'_Nani_' has to go now, okay Abby?" Atem gave him a small glare before going back to the gate. As soon as he walked in, he was greeted by his brothers and sisters, then his parents and then his old friends. Kiara looked at him for a second before pulling him into a very, very deep kiss. On the outside, everyone watched the whole scene right in front of them. Tea looked as if she were a little heartbroken during the kiss. The spirit of Prince Yugi interrupted his parents. All three of them hugged each other deeply before they started to walk farther into the light. They were finally a family again. Atem was holding Kiara's hand and walking between his son and wife.

"Dad, what took you so long?" Atem could be heard chuckling.

"Sorry, Son; but I had to wait five thousand years for _your_ reincarnation to solve _my_ puzzle." Yugi rested his head on Abby's, giving her a kiss while the gateway closed itself.

---

_Like I said earlier, sorry for the mushy good – bye part, but it just sort of fits. And, most of it will come in handy later in the story. I'm not done yet, I'm just letting you know that we're gonna skip a few years and head right to the good stuff._

_---_

_Seven Years Later..._

Paris: the City of Lights; home of the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triumph, the Notre Dame Cathedral, and of course, the Louvre. Inside the Louvre, a young, talented artist spends his time painting, just for the fun of it. This artist's name is none other then Yugi Moto; former King of Games, and current famous artist. He had at least ten paintings hanging up in the museum itself, and had sold twenty – six to museums around the world. His real job was being the Museum Coordinator; he made sure everything was running smoothly, and he did a great job of it. But he also painted in his free time. The museum director offered him money to hang some of his pictures in the Louvre, and also offered him the position he had now. He was twenty – two now, and he lived in a big, beautiful mansion, which he drew out the blueprints for himself. The house was gorgeous. It had four floors and was probably the most expensive house in Europe. He also had a seven – year – old daughter named Abby who went to a very good private school. He hired a nanny for her when he first moved to Paris seven years ago. She did a great job with the girl and was now practically part of the family. Truth be told, all of Yugi's staff loved him. He was a great person and even greater boss. Yugi made so much money, that he was a trillionare by the time he was nineteen. He had enough money to retire right here and now if he felt like it, but he just loved his job way too much; he practically owned half of Paris. But Yugi never let any of that money go to his head. He always gave to charity, used some of it to help improve the city, and knew how not to spoil Abby. Yes, he was perfectly happy with his life. He loved it. After graduating high school, he received an art scholarship to the University of Paris, which was how he met the Director of the Louvre in the first place. After he graduated from college, he decided to stay in Paris and make a life of his own. He worked very hard at it. This was his life now; and he loved it.

Today, Yugi stared at the easel that held his painting. He wore a violet French painter's hat (_that I know of but can't spell_) and a white smock over a light blue dress up shirt with a matching color tie. He held his thumb up to it, measuring it. Slowly, he dipped his paint brush into the paint and carefully spread the messy oil across the pallet. "Vwalla!" He shouted, thinking he'd lived in Paris way too long. Suddenly, his secretary knocked on the door to his studio. She was a woman in her thirties with brown hair and green eyes.

"**Mr. Moto, you have that inspection coming in a little while. Don't you think you need to get going and making sure the museum is in tip top shape?"** The woman asked. Yugi squealed in panic.

**"Holy cheese and crackers, I forgot!"** Quickly, the young artist discarded his smock and handed it to his secretary who would later have it cleaned. He quickly washed his hands and grabbed the jacket to his suit. He wore a black suit with a cerulean blue shirt and navy – blue tie. His tri – colored hair was brushed and gelled back on his head along with his sunny bangs. One small lock still fell in between his eyes. He wore a pair of small blue – framed glasses over his amethyst colored irises. Straightening his tie, he walked out of the studio and into the museum.

The Louvre was the perfect place to work. He loved art, all kinds of it. He had some of his own paintings hanging up in there as well. Basically, Yugi just walked around the entire place, making sure everything was in order; all the paintings were straight, the sculptures weren't ruined, the Mona Lisa was in perfect condition, the building looked nice, and even made a few appearances to a bunch of tour groups. Yugi's name was well known through out Paris. He was a great supporter of the city. Sometimes, he'd go down to the college he graduated from and lecture to a few classes of art students. He could tell that he really touched them. He made sure his lectures were short and to the point. Yes, Yugi loved his life. Now, if only he weren't running late.

Suddenly, while he was talking to a tour group, his assistant came running down the hall looking for him. **"Mr. Moto, finally I found you!"** She had to bend over and catch her breath before continuing. Yugi chuckled.

**"Chloe, if you were looking for me, why didn't you just page me?"** Chloe had to think for a second.

**"Why didn't I think of that?" **Yugi chuckled and had to laugh at his assistant's mistakes. Shaking her head, she continued. "**Anyway, your daughter's school called."** Yugi's smile immediately faded off of his face. Sometimes, his daughter got really sick very easily.

**"Abby? What's wrong with her?"**

"She's had an asthma attack." Yugi gasped. After her first sinus infection when she was only a week old, Dr. Orville called back saying that Abby's tests showed signs of asthma and allergies. Running back to his office with Chloe right behind him, Yugi grabbed his leather jacket and briefcase, making sure everything that needed to be done was done.

**"Chloe, cancel whatever's on my schedule today."**

**"But ---"**

**"If it's something really important, get Pierre to take care of it. I'm going to spend the rest of the day with my daughter."** Before Chloe could say anything to stop him, Yugi was out the door and into the parking lot.

---

_End of Chapter._


	5. The Life of Yugi

_I had to cut this one short at the end so that there'll be some sort of plot in the next chapter. Speaking of which, in the next chapter, you'll be introduced to Alana Martinez, Yugi's Latina girlfriend. In this chapter, you'll be introduced to a few lesser characters: Vessa, Yugi's housekeeper and nanny for Abby, and Maurice, Yugi's friend from college. Okay, here's the next chapter. I tried to make him sound as high tech as humanly possible. Oh, and remember: anything in Italics is spoken in French ... except for the notes. Oh, and I also forgot to mention that Yugi is a doctor, but not a surgon or anything like that. He minored in Psychology and he's a professor of art._

_---_

Yugi grabbed his messenger bag and large leather overcoat. Before he left, he told Chloe to call Abby's school and make sure they knew that he was coming to pick up his daughter. Once he was out the door, he headed over to his favorite car in the whole world: his Nissan SUV. Sure, he was rich and had a lot of other cars, but this one had sentimental value. Since he lived in a giant mansion, he hired a full staff team to help keep it looking nice. His staff loved him very much. They each used some of the money from their paychecks to buy him this SVU for his twenty – first birthday last year, as a '_Happy Birthday to the World's Greatest Boss_' gift. Yugi was very touched. He loved this car; it was his favorite sky blue color, that glittered in the sunlight with diamond dust, with a digital disk player, a small television set in the back seat, and lots of room, but still not too big or too small. On each tire were bright, shinny silver Spinner Rimes. A lot of his staff members asked him why he didn't just hire a limo driver. His answer was simple: because he liked to drive and in his mind, '_anyone old enough to drive and has to have someone escort them to where they need to go is a real loser_', as he put it. Anyway, he put his messenger bag in the back seat and pulled out of the parking lot leading to the Louvre.

As he drove down the left side of the street, (_remember, he's in Paris … so that also means that the driver's seat is on the right side of the car_) he popped in the plug from his iPod to his radio and turned the music up full blast. He still listened to English music, but when he had Abby around, he would turn it off so that she wouldn't be exposed to all the profanity and violence. He bobbed his head to the music and put his sunglasses on. Anyone who saw his car coming knew it was him by the loud music and the sunglasses he wore. They were two thin, black lenses with a wire frame that was so thin, that you'd think there was nothing holding them up.

Abby's school was only a few minutes away from the Louvre, so he didn't have to travel far. Soon, he pulled into the parking lot of the building where Abby went to school. The school he sent his daughter to, _Santee Marguerite de Duchene_ was a very expensive private school and was supposed to be the best in all of Paris. It was also the only school Yugi could find that taught both French and English to the children. He wanted Abby to be able to speak to her family when they visited his parents and grandfather back home in Domino (_I couldn't decide if it should have been in Japan or America so I just compromised with myself and decided not to mention it._). The children were required to wear uniforms; kind of like the uniforms that children from Catholic Schools would wear. But this was not a Catholic school, just a very sophisticated elementary and middle school. Yugi decided that later on, he would send Abby to an all girl's high school. He thought she'd get a better education there without the distraction of boys and a fashion problem … the actual reason was that he didn't want her to meet any boys, but that was a few years away. He turned off his music and made his way into the building.

---

Inside the school, there were pictures of students everywhere. He could hear some children playing some kind of sport in the gym right in the next room. He also heard a few teachers giving their lessons in some of the class rooms. There was also some art work in the main entrance that looked like it had been done by some of the older kids. As a professor in art, Yugi stopped and looked at each one of them. He thought all of these pictures were very well done considering that they were done by elementary school students. Returning his mind to the case at hand, Yugi made his way to the nurse's office, where Abby was waiting for him.

When he arrived, he saw the nurse writing in a book with a red pen and a little girl lying on a cot with a breathing mask over her face. Automatically, his parental instincts kicked in and he knew she was his daughter. He gave a small knock to make his presence known. "_Hi, I'm here to pick Abby up_."

"_Papa_!" (_She only calls him that when she speaks French_)

"_Ah, Dr. Moto, thank you for taking this time out of your busy day. We couldn't get hold of her nanny, and she was wheezing quite strongly. So we decided to give you a call_." Yugi nodded his thanks and walked over to the cot. Abby sat up, pulling her jumper over her knees to cover them up. She still had the mask on … and didn't look too happy about it. Yugi squatted down on one knee and hugged his daughter tightly.

"_Are you feeling any better, Princess_?" Abby put a hand over her chest.

"_It hurts right here, Papa_." Yugi nodded before looking at the nurse.

"_We gave her a breathing treatment and the wheezing seems to have slowed down a bit, but not quite all the way. Do you have a treatment machine for her at home_?" Yugi nodded again, "_Good, I think she should take one tonight and every four to six hours if needed_."

"_Oie, we'll do that. Marci Mademoiselle_.

"_Of course, Dr. Moto_." The nurse bent down and picked up a brightly colored Lisa Frank back pack. (_I used to love Lisa Frank when I was her age!_) "_And here are her things. Since this is the start of the holiday vacation, I think she should be better by the time we come back in a month._" Yugi picked Abby up and carried her, grabbing the bag and giving it to her.

"Marci and Merry Christmas." Then the father left the school building with his daughter.

---

Outside, Yugi snuggly secured Abby in the passenger's seat as he sat in the driver's seat to make their way home. "How come I have to take another treatment, Daddy?"

"Abby, you heard what the nurse said: once tonight, and then again when you need it next. And we're going on that trip to see grandma and grandpa and great – grandpa in Domino tomorrow; so I want you to take one right before we leave for the airport."

"But it tastes bad and it makes me shake!" Yugi chuckled.

"Well, it's a necessary evil." A few minutes of silence passed before Abby asked another question.

"Daddy, are we still going to see Alana tonight?" Alana Martinez was Yugi's girlfriend and soon to be fiancé. He had met her in his first year at Paris University. She was from California, USA, near the border to Mexico. She had a Hispanic heritage, giving her the traditional straight shoulder length black hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, and naturally tan skin. She worked as a Pediatrician at the main hospital in Paris and of course, Abby was one of her patients. Abby loved Alana not only because she was her doctor, but because she had done a lot for Abby over the years that she had been in her life. One time, she took off of work to make it to the '_Mother/Daughter Sleepover_' that Abby's Girl Scout Troop was having without being asked. Yugi didn't keep the truth from his daughter when she asked where her mother was. He told her what happened at the hospital when she was born. The girl was heart broken, but soon forgot about it when Alana had done some things for her that Yugi couldn't because he was the father. Alana and Yugi had been going out for almost seven years, declaring their love for each other by the fourth. Yugi was planning on popping the question soon, and he

"'We'? Abby, you were gonna stay home with Vessa while I go out to see her." Abby whined. Vessa was Yugi's nanny that he hired when he made his first million at the age of nineteen. She loved and cared for both of them as if she was their mother. Yugi sometimes thought he was living with his mother again when she would take care of him like one. Basically, Vessa had made it into their hearts so much, that she was practically a member of the family.

"But I wanna say good – bye! We'll be gone for a long time!"

"The three weeks will pass quicker then you know, Princess." Abby slumped in the seat and began to pout.

"But it's gonna be boring …"

"Well, Uncle Isaac's gonna be there." The girl's face automatically cheered up.

"Uncle Isaac? Yay!" Yugi smiled. Even though he and his older cousin didn't get along in childhood, they made peace with each other before they parted ways for a little while. (_That's actually supposed to be that other story I wrote about them_) And Isaac did love Abby to death. Technically, he was her second cousin, but he was the closest thing she had to an uncle.

"Yup, he, Auntie Dora and Uncle Kyle will be there too." (_Those of you who have played the sequel to Gold Sun know what happened to Isaac's dad, so I don't need to explain_). Abby's eyes widened in size.

"Yay more presents!"

"Easy, Princess, don't have another attack." Soon, they were out of the downtown part of Paris and were in the suburbs where Yugi's mansion was located. The mansion was the biggest one on the block. It wasn't one of those old fashion mansions from the eighteen hundreds; it looked a lot more modern. The front windows covered the entire first floor walls in arch shapes. The front door was a thick white double – door style. Up close, the house looked almost like a castle. It was four stories tall and almost five ranch houses wide. (I can't really explain it. If I find a picture of what I'm seeing in my head, I'll let you know) Yugi drove his SUV all the way to the back of the house where his private collection of other cars was. Yugi took Abby into his arms and left their bags out there.

He stepped into the large door that connected the kitchen to the garage. The kitchen was mostly white. The cabinets and countertops were made out of white marble and there was another giant arch window around the entire room. Inside was a woman about the age of thirty with long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, stirring something in a pot. She looked back to see who had come in. "What are you two doing home so early? I thought you weren't leaving until tomorrow." Yugi set Abby down at the large counter on a spinning chair.

"Well, Abby had another asthma attack, and I decided to give myself a few extra hours of vacation time." Yugi said, making his way over to the refrigerator. Vessa threw the washcloth that she was holding over her shoulder and made her way over to the little girl.

"You had another attack? Why didn't your school call me?" She kept her hands on the girl's cheeks.

"We did; you weren't here."

"Oh Honey, I'm so sorry. Here, why don't I fix you a bowl of ice cream …?"

"Yeah!"

"Right after dinner." Vessa smiled and went back to the pot she was cooking from.

"Oh man!" Yugi walked up behind Vessa with a can of soda in his hand and took a sniff of the air.

"Speaking of dinner that smells really good, what is it?"

"Your favorite, Boss: Sloppy Joes." Yugi smiled.

"Alright, we haven't had that in a long time!" He tried to reach into the pot for a sample when Vessa smacked his hand with the soon.

"Yugi, no! You have to wait like everyone else!" The young artist sighed.

"Fine, _Mommy_ …" Yugi said sarcastically.

"That's right; now go do your homework and then you can have some dessert." Vessa responded. Yugi chuckled and shook his head to himself. The young artist climbed all the way up the stairs, from the first floor, to the third floor to his room. He had a very large bedroom with a king size pillow mattress bed that had a thick comforter, solid oak furniture, and an adjacent bathroom. The bathroom was made mostly out of marble. The tub was more of a hot tub then a bathtub. He had a few art magazines inside of a small magazine rack right next to the toilet. Throwing his jacket in his closet, he was hoping to get a few moments of a nap before Abby needed him again. He knew that he needed to help her pack since she never did it the right way; more like '_Yugi's way_'. As soon as his eyes closed---

"Daddy!" Yugi's eyes flashed open at the "D" word. 'Oh no …' Abby skipped into his room and pounced on his big, soft bed. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

"What, what, what?"

"You said I need to pack." Yugi smiled and grabbed his daughter around the waist, bringing her close to him so he could cuddle her. Abby giggled and snuggled her father's chest.

"How about a little rest before we pack your suitcase." Yugi closed his eyes again. Abby smiled and looked at Yugi's closed eyes.

"I already packed my bag." Once again, Yugi's eyes flashed open

"Oh boy … well, guess I should check it …"

---

Yugi and Abby made their way to the girl's room. Her room was of course, pink and yellow with a little orange mixed in. It was decorated with flowers of those colors. A full size bed with a sunny yellow comforter, white wooden furniture, a walk – in closet, shelves along the walls that were full of stuffed animals and dolls, a canopy over the bed, and a small door leading to her own bathroom. On the bed was a pink suitcase overflowing with cloths. "Oh great …" Yugi said with a sigh as he entered his daughter's room.

"See, Daddy; I packed all by myself!" Yugi smiled at Abby's want for independence.

"That's great, Princess. Do you mind if I take a look at what you packed?" Abby nodded and opened up the lid. She had lots of cloths and stuffed animals thrown into it. "Didn't those cases come with others?" Abby nodded and skipped over to her closet, coming out with two more suitcases. Yugi rolled up his sleeves. "Okay, let's see here …" Yugi and Abby spent the next three hours trying to pack Abby's stuff. Sometime during those three hours, they stopped to have their Sloppy Joes. After the packing was done, and the staff left to start their own three week vacations, Yugi and Abby cuddled up next to one of the fire places to read a book. Yugi knew Abby was learning how to read in both languages at school, so he figured he'd help her with her English at home.

"And … a – all th – thr – thr …" Abby read, having trouble with some of the words.

"Through ..." Yugi helped out.

"Through the n – night, not a cr – crea – creat –"

"Creature …"

"Not a creature was s … stirring, not even a m – mouse."

"Very good, Princess." Suddenly, Yugi's pager went off. Abby climbed on his back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy, when is Christmas gonna be here?" Yugi looked at the number in his pager.

"Sweetie, we've been through this before, Christmas is coming in a couple weeks, so you'll have to be patient; give me the phone, sweetie." Abby gave him the phone and climbed his shoulders again as he dialed the foreign number.

"But how come Christmas can't be everyday?" Yugi dialed the number and held the phone to his ear.

"Because then, Santa's credit cards would be all maxed out." Abby just giggled. She still believed in Santa, but because she was in first grade, that time was almost up. Yugi talked on the phone for a while. Abby supposed it was good news since her daddy was smiling. "Yes, thank you I'll pick it up now." He hung up the phone and stood up off the couch.

"Are you leaving?" Yugi turned around to Abby. She looked and sounded broken hearted. The two were very close to one another. He bent down and picked Abby up, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. I just have to go get something from someone and then I'll be right back, okay? Vessa will stay with you until I get back."

"Will you kiss me good night when you get back?" Yugi smiled.

"Sure I will." Abby gave Yugi a kiss and left his arms.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Princess." Abby took off running for her room with her tiny feet smacking the marble floor. "And don't run in the house!" He called after her.

---

Even though it was late at night, and way past open hours, Yugi drove his SUV to a special jewelry store in the City of Paris. He entered and found his friend examining some jewels with one of those microscopes that jewelers use to see if a gem is real or counterfeit. "_Hey, Maurice, find anything good on your trip_?" Yugi yelled. The jeweler looked up with the microscope still in his eye and smiled.

"_Hey, Yugi get over here, ya jerk!_" Yugi chuckled and hugged his friend. Maurice was the first friend he made when he made the move from Domino to Paris. They went through Paris University together all the way through. When Yugi took as many art classes as he possibly could, Maurice took up geology and found that he liked stones and gems a lot more then art, so he though he would combine the two and become a jeweler. And sure enough, he was the best in the city. He had jut gotten back from a six month trip to New Zealand. Before he left, Yugi had asked a big favor of him; which was why the young artist was there now. "_Yugi, you're lucky I found this when I did. The whole six months down there, and I couldn't find the gem until about two days before I left; I almost gave up on finding it_." Yugi nodded.

"_But you did find it, right?_" Maurice smiled and nodded.

"_I did; check it out_." He bent down and brought out a tiny black velvet box and opened it. Yugi gasped. It was exactly what he wanted.

_"It's beautiful, she'll love it!"_

_End of Chapter_


	6. Home Again

_Finally, I was able to get this chapter up. From here on out, I guess this could be considered the 'sequle' to 'Memories'. I've been dying to get this up, even if no one likes it. It's not for y'all, it's b/c I want to write it. However, you're invited to read it if you want. So, if you wanna know what happens with Yugi and Abby, here you go!_

---

Yugi looked at the ring in the small black box. It was amazing. It sparkled like nothing he'd ever seen before. "Wow, it's beautiful, Maurice!" Maurice smirked.

"Well, what did you expect from the finest jeweler in all of France." Yugi rolled his eyes, knowing how much his friend loved to toot his own horn.

"Well, thanks a lot. I know she's going to love it." He took out his checkbook and paid Maurice what he owed.

---

After leaving the jewelry shop, Yugi decided that he wanted to see the love of his life one more time before he left for Domino the next day. He took out the small black velvet box that held the ring that he just paid an arm and a leg for. He wasn't going to purpose now; he was going to wait until after the holiday so he could spend some more time with her.

She lived in a fairly nice apartment in the suburban area of Paris, only a couple of blocks away from Yugi's estate. He pulled into the driveway of the apartment and headed inside. Yugi didn't like this place too much. In fact, he didn't like most of the homes in this neighborhood. There was crime everywhere and it was like no one could get enough sleep. Yugi had wanted Alana to move in with him, and had offered a few times, but each time she turned him down, saying that she could take care of herself. Hopefully, with his idea of marrying her, he could get her out of this hell hole. He rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds before she answered the door.

Alana Martinez had the traditional Hispanic appearance: naturally tan skin, long black hair, dark brown eyes, and a fairly sized nose. Yugi thought she had the voice of an angel. She did a lot for him with helping him raise Abby. Abby loved 'Miss Alana', as she called her. Alana told the small girl that she didn't have to be so formal, but Abby didn't get that point. "Hey, sweetie." Yugi said. Alana smiled at her boyfriend. She loved him dearly, no for his money, but for the person Yugi was, and he could sense her love for him instead of his money; and he was very grateful for that.

"Hello, Darling." Alana said as she pulled him into a fierce kiss, drawing him into the apartment.

Yugi loved spending this time alone with her. In college, it would always be him, her, and Maurice. They were three friends who always hung out together and never fought. Yugi could never keep his hands off of her. He loved her so much. Soon, the kiss ended and they stared at each other with loving eyes. "How was your day?" He asked. He took her hand and both of them sat on the couch, snuggling together.

"Well, I think one of my children gave me a cold today." (_By '_my children_', she means at her office; she's a pediatrician._) Yugi's eyes widened.

"If I'd known that, I wouldn't have kissed you." Alana laughed.

"No, Silly. I gave myself some medicine, so there's nothing to worry about." Yugi kissed her again. Like I said, he couldn't keep his hands off of her. She stopped him for a second, which he groaned at. "Yugi – darling, I have your Christmas present, would you like it now?" Yugi hesitated. His present was supposed to wait until later.

"Uh … how about we wait until after we get back from our trips to exchange gifts." Alana pouted.

"But its three whole weeks! I don't know if I can wait that long; I wanted to see your reaction when you opened it." Yugi wrapped his arms around her.

"But doesn't that make the suspense all the more … exciting?" He nibbled on her neck, causing her to moan. She was like putty in his hands.

"I hate it when you do this … you get away with everything." Suddenly, he picked her up in bridal style and headed towards the bedroom. Once there, he placed her on the bed and laid on top of her.

"But you love it all the same." Alana sighed and let Yugi kiss her. She loved this side of him. No one would expect that the nicest person in all of Paris had such a sexy side. Only Alana knew this side of him. Slowly, he took of the sweater she was wearing. "In the mood for some last minute sex?" Alana smiled and pulled Yugi down, attacking him with her mouth. Soon, Alana grabbed hold of Yugi's tie, but didn't undo the whole thing and it forced the two to stop kissing.

"Mmm!" Yugi gagged on his tie while Alana giggled.

"Oh Yugi, I'm so sorry!" She said while laughing. Yugi grunted and rolled his eyes. Alana released him of his tie and they resumed their … activities. Thing progressed into the night …

---

The next morning, Yugi woke up to the sunlight shining in his eyes. Last night had been incredible. Of course, it was always incredible when he was with Alana. He turned over to find his girlfriend still asleep. He sucked on her neck to wake her up. She smiled as she rolled over to have her lips met with Yugi's. "Good morning." He said.

"Morning." He went to wrap his arms around her again when she rolled over to look at her clock. Bolting up, her actions surprised the hell out of Yugi. "Oh my God … Yugi, it's seven o'clock!" Yugi's eyes widened. Both had to catch different planes that left in a few hours, and it took forever to get through the airport. Then, something caught Yugi's mind.

"Oh no, Abby!" Alana looked at him for an explanation. "I promised her that I'd be home in an hour … I just hope she doesn't wake up to find me not there!" Yugi tumbled out of the bed and got his first article of clothing; his underwear. Soon, Alana followed his example.

"Okay, we're going to need some kind of breakfast before we go, and then we're going to have to make sure the car has a full tank of gas and can handle all the waiting that we're gonna have to do. Yugi, would you --- Yugi, what are you doing?" Yugi stood there, half dressed, seeming to look for something.

"I had a tie …" Alana rolled her eyes and helped her lover look for his missing piece of clothing.

---

About twenty minutes later, Yugi and Alana had arrived at Yugi's estate. The dog that Yugi had bought for Abby a few months ago, a Siberian husky named Luke, barked loudly and jumped on his master, licking his face. "Luke, down!" Luke left Yugi and barked when Alana entered the house. "Luke, knock it off, go lay down!" Luke whined and obeyed.

When he entered farther into his large house, he came face to face with a very angry Vessa. She had her arms folded and was tapping her foot. Apparently, she'd stayed overtime. "I can explain …" Yugi started.

"Don't explain it to me; explain it to a heartbroken seven – year – old girl!" Yugi gasped.

"She's awake?" Vessa nodded.

"Do you know how hard it was to see that disappointed look on her face when she came down to breakfast this morning? How sad she was when I had to tell her that her daddy, who she loves and adores, wasn't there this morning!" Yugi winces at the nanny's raised voice. Yugi's breaths kept coming in short pants. He rubbed his face with his hands and kept repeating to himself:

"I'm a bad father, I'm a bad father …" Vessa's gaze softened when she saw how upset Yugi was that he never came home last night.

"Boss, you're not a bad father. Just because you don't spend every waking moment with her doesn't mean that you're a bad influence. Yugi's teary eyes looked up. She smiled at her short employer. "Listen, you have three weeks of vacation to spend with her; make the most of it." Yugi smiled. Vessa was right; Abby was his pride and joy and he'd die just so that she'd never have to experience loneliness or hurt.

"I promise I will."

"Good; now go say good morning to your daughter." Yugi nodded and started to climb the spiral staircase that led to the upper levels.

Abby sat in her pink and yellow flower decorated room, wiping her tears away and petting Luke. The husky was still a puppy, but he was very big. He whined and gave Abby a lick on the cheek. He knew she was very upset. That was because Daddy had promised to kiss her good night when he got home, but he never came home. Not only was she worried, but he broke a promise too. Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. "Princess, are you okay?"

"No …" She sniffled and laid down, not looking at her father. Yugi's heart broke; he never wanted to see Abby in so much pain. He'd give his own heart if it would save his daughter's life. He walked into her room and sat down on her bed, rubbing her back. She sniffled again. Luke wagged his tail just because Yugi was there.

"Luke, down." The husky left the two alone, but that didn't get rid of the awkwardness that Yugi felt. "Abby, I'm sorry I didn't come home last night, and I'm sorry I didn't call to make sure you were okay …"

"You broke a promise …" Yugi raised a brow.

"What promise?" Abby turned over and stared at him with watery eyes, eyes that reflected his own.

"You promised you'd give me a kiss when you got home …" Yugi smiled. He pulled her to his lap and gave her a big kiss on the head.

"There, that better?" Abby smiled, but was still pouting.

"A little …" Yugi cuddled her for a few seconds. Alana was downstairs, so he didn't have to worry about her. Abby didn't need to know that he was with her all night. He decided to change the subject.

"So, you ready to see Grandma, Grandpa and Great - Grandpa?" Abby smiled.

"Yeah!"

"Well then let's get to the airport so we can do see 'em!"

"Okay!"

---

It wasn't long before they reached Paris Airport. Alana was heading back to Los Angeles to see her family while Yugi was on a different flight, going to Domino. They had to wait two hours in line just to get through the metal detectors. Abby had to visit the bathroom three times in those two hours. Alana took her, of course.

Once they were done with that, they waited another three hours for their flights to be called. Abby kept asking '_when are they gonna call us_' and Yugi's response was always '_when they're ready._' He kept her occupied with a few books. Ever since she began to read, she's been reading everything she could find in the mansion. Soon, a flight was called.

_Flight 467 to Los Angeles, California is now boarding._

It was said in French, but after living in Paris for seven years, they understood it. That was Alana's flight. Yugi got up and walked her to the gate. Abby gave Alana a giant hug before she left. Yugi looked at the gate and then to his girlfriend.

"I'll miss you." Alana smiled.

"I'll miss you too." She placed her hand on the back of Yugi's neck and brought him into a deep kiss. The kiss intensified, causing Alana to drop her luggage and wrap both arms around her boyfriend. Soon, they pulled away.

"You better get going before while I still have the ability to say good bye. I love you."

"I love you too." With another quick kiss, Alana gave her passport to the attendant and boarded the plane. Yugi sighed. Three weeks without that magnificent woman. Speaking of magnificent women, where was Abby? Yugi looked around and couldn't find her. "Abby? Abby!" He started to panic. He didn't know where his daughter was; anything could have happened to her. He ran around the section of the airport, but couldn't find her in the crowd of people. **ABIGAIL**!" He screamed, causing people to stop and stare.

"Daddy!" A tiny voice called out. Yugi looked to his left and found his small daughter in a souvenir shop. He ran to the girl and scooped her up in his arms. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry, Daddy …" Yugi sighed and hugged her again. As long as Abby was okay, that was the important thing.

_Flight 486 to Domino City is now boarding._

Yugi heard their flight being called. He picked Abby up and walked over to his luggage. The passport was for First Class, so eighteen hours didn't seem too bad to him. He'd just have trouble keeping Abby busy for all those hours.

---

Seventeen hours later, Yugi had his eyes closed with a book lying open on his chest. His glasses were getting fogged for some reason. "DADDY!" Yugi's eyes shot open at hearing the word screamed in his ear.

"Abby, what's the matter?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm bored …"

"Well, watch a movie."

"I did."

"Color in a coloring book."

"I did." He blinked and looked at his watch. Any time now, they should be arriving in Domino."

"Well Honey, I don't have anything else for you to do; that is unless you wanna take a nap." Abby sighed. She wasn't sleepy, but it was the only thing she had to do. She crawled into Yugi's lap and rested her head on his shoulder. Yugi have her a kiss on the head and rubbed her back. As a baby, Abby always loved having her back rubbed, and over the years, it was a sure – fire way to get her to sleep quicker. They slept for that last hour until it was time to land; Abby nearly cut off Yugi's circulation when she held his hand while the plane was landing.

---

Inside Domino Airport, Kay Moto and her husband, Mike Moto, along with his father, Solomon Moto all waited by the gate that Yugi's plane was supposed to land at.

"Oh, I can't wait to see my baby and grandbaby again, oh where is that plane!" Kay was very overprotective of her son, and even more so of her granddaughter. She never wanted him to move to Paris, she wanted him to stay in Domino where he was safe and she could still watch over him. Mike always kept her in line. He knew Yugi was a bit fragile, but also knew that his son could handle himself on his own.

"Kay, I'm sure they're fine. Probably ran into some rough weather along the way." That didn't help Kay's worry, but simmered her down some. Solomon chuckled. Those two were made for each other. Kay's high maintenance with Mike's laid back attitude. It was like they canceled each other out.

Soon, they could see Yugi's plane landing and people made their way into the airport. It didn't take too long to spot them since they were in First Class and they were in the front of the plane.

"Mom, Dad, Grandpa!"

"Yugi!" All three of them said at the same time. They made their way over to him and the little girl with him. Kay hugged Yugi while Mike hugged Abby, then they switched. Yugi then hugged his grandfather.

"So, how are things at the shop, Grandpa?"

"Oh, as good as can be expected." Solomon replied, chuckling. The game shop was a hobby of the old man's now. His son was a lawyer while his grandson was an artist, so he had no one to carry on the tradition; it became something for Solomon to do in his spare time, which was all the time, now that he was retired from archeology.

Mike carried Abby on his shoulders, making the small girl giggle. "Higher, Grandpa!"

"Heh, heh, higher? You'd be in the ceiling if I went any higher!" Abby giggled even more.

The Moto family made their way out to the parking lot. "Still driving that old mini van of yours, Dad?" Yugi stated more then asked.

"Well excuse me if I don't have the kind of money you do in order to get a new car!" Yugi chuckled.

"He has the money; he just refuses to get a new car for us." Kay said. Yugi, Mike, and Solomon placed Yugi and Abby's luggage in the back of the van while Kay held Abby in her lap and asked her about school.

---

The home of Yugi's family was still the house in the back of Solomon's game shop. He got to use his old room and they brought in a cot for Abby to sleep on. He figured that his aunt, uncle and cousin would sleep in the made up basement they had. Yugi unpacked his things and then Abby's. Solomon was giving Abby a tour of the game shop since the last time she saw it was when she was an infant. Yugi was still dressed in his, what his mother had called, his '_suave, lady's man_' look. She missed seeing his old, spike style, instead of his brushed back and gelled style.

"So Yugi, how's work?" Yugi took a sip of his coffee and shrugged.

"Everything's fine right now; the Museum is closed for the next few weeks because they're bringing in new works of art from all over the world. I've already approved of the expansion of the '_African Tribal Arts_'. The problem is, we're going to have to move some of the Renaissance Arts to make room for it." Yugi sounded like he really loved his work, which he did. After all, he was a young, handsome multi – billionaire. He had money coming out of his ears, so he never had to worry about financial problems. But he never let it get to his head. He still had the most golden heart in the world.

"Well that's good, and I hear that you have some work up there yourself." Yugi blushed.

"Yeah, it's stuff I do in my spare time. I have my own studio there and they pay me about $3.5 million for each one. And I also sell some of them to traveling art collectors, so I've probably got a lot of work in other parts of the world." Yugi's was a genius when it came to the world of art; all kinds of art: painting, drawing, photography, graphic design, animation, ceramic, sculpture, ect. Kay and Mike were very proud of their successful son. When he first left to go to Paris University, they were very scared for him; it being the first time he'd be on his own. But now, they knew he could take care of himself as well as his daughter. "Hey Dad, you got any milk? I like my coffee with milk." Mike slapped his face with his hand.

"No, I told you, Kay, we need more milk!" Kay threw a damp washcloth at her husband.

"Well you could go out and get some yourself, you know." Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll go!" He got up and went to get the keys to his dad's car. Luckily, he still knew this town like he knew Paris.

---

Yugi went to the small grocery store in the center of town. When he was in the parking lot, people would stop and cheer him. Apparently, his reputation in Dueling continued even after his departure. He didn't mind, though. In Paris, he'd be cheered for all the art work he'd done. His work was seen throughout the city. However, on his way home, he got stopped by a police officer. "Shit!" He softly cursed. He pulled over and tried to act as cool as possible. First of all, he had no license in Domino; and second of all, he hadn't driven on the left side of a car and on the rode in such a long time; he had to get used to it again.

In his rear view mirror, he saw the officer's waist that was approaching him. Yugi gulped. A ticket was the last thing he needed right now. Without looking up, he asked: "I - Is there a problem, Officer?"

"Yeah, there's a problem," Yugi gasped he knew that voice, "You haven't called me in seven years!" The artist looked up. The cop was Yugi's old friend, Tristan. Yugi smiled.

"Tristan, How are you!" He asked. Tristan removed his hat. Yugi was expecting to see his old pointed hair style, but instead, his old friend had a buzz cut.

"Not too bad; and yourself? I hear you're making quite a life out there in Paris." Yugi chuckled and relaxed.

"Yeah, it's great." Tristan leaned against the car.

"What're you doin' back here in Domino?"

"I'm here for vacation; three weeks."

"Cool hey, we should really get together." He reached into his pocket and took out a notepad. "Me, Joey, and Tea get together on Friday nights at this bar. We'll be there at seven tonight; come see us and we can all catch up!" Tristan said, giving Yugi a piece of paper with the name of a bar and address on it."

"Sure, I'll be there at seven too; but, aren't you gonna give me a ticket?" Tristan laughed loudly.

"I was never gonna give ya a ticket; I saw your dad's car and wanted to have a chat, but it turned out to be you!" Yugi laughed at this too. After he said good bye and promised to see him and his other two friends tonight, he drove back home.

---

Later that night, Yugi dressed in his usual attire: his loose casual blue shirt with nice pants and shiny shoes. He polished his glasses and gelled his hair again. Putting on his long leather coat, he left his old house, leaving Abby in the care of his parents.

---

He followed the address to where Tristan said they'd be at, but it was smaller then he expected. He didn't remember seeing this place when he lived here through his high school years. "Ah, they probably built it after I moved." He got out of the car and entered the loud bar.

Inside, it was pretty nice; nicer then most of the bars you see nowadays. He went in and was immediately greeted by his old friends Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Mostly, they looked the same, only older. Yugi smiled and went to sit with them. "Hey, guys! Long time no see!" Joey wrapped his arm around Yugi's neck and gave the smaller a noogie.

"Yug', we missed ya, man"

"Joey, let me go!" The tall blond immediately let go. Yugi cracked his neck and rubbed it. "Just like old times … hurt then too …" Tea and Tristan laughed. All four of them sat down and started to chat. "So, what have you guys been up to? Tea, did you ever study dance like you wanted?" Tea took a sip of her drink and shook her head.

"No, I never did. I'm a nurse at the hospital now." Yugi nodded.

"And what about you, Joey?"

"I'm an electrician. You'd think after nine … pretty serious shocks, I'd quit, but I need the money." Yugi's smile turned into a frown.

"Joey, are you living alright?" Joey waved his hand like it was no big deal.

"Well, I'm livin' on welfare right now, and I'm about $4500 in debt right now, but I'll pull through." Yugi gasped.

"Joey, this is serious! Please, let me help you!" He took out his check book and favorite pen.

"No man, I don't wanna borrow money from ya; that'd just put me even more in debt." Yugi smiled. Joey may have been in a rut, but that didn't mean that his pride had gotten any weaker over the years.

"No need to pay me back. I make over $950 billion a year." His three friends blinked in surprise.

"What are you, like a millionaire?" Tristan asked sarcastically. Yugi nodded.

"Trillionaire, actually."

"WHOA! Now I _really_ don't want money from ya!"

"Joey, you don't have to pay me back. Consider this a gift." Yugi wrote out a check for five million dollars. Joey eyed it, looking at Yugi like there was some kind of catch, but Yugi just smiled at him

"Gee, thanks, Yugi."

"No problem." Yugi took a sip of his own drink. He'd ordered a Vodka Tonic. "So, you guys dating anyone at all?" Joey and Tristan laughed at hearing this,

"No woman wants to go out with someone who pulls them over and cons them out of their money." Tristan said. So Yugi took that as a '_no_'.

"None here, either." Joey added.

"My job has me working so much; I don't have time for a boyfriend." Tea said. Yugi felt sorry that none of his friends were dating.

"Maybe it's because you all reject everyone who tries to even ask you out!" An extra voice said. The group looked over and saw Bakura and Marik (_the good ones_) looking at them. Yugi's smile widened.

"Bakura, Marik! It's great to see you guys again!" Yugi said. The two pulled up chairs and joined the table.

"Hello, Yugi. It's nice to see you again too." Bakura said. Marik got a drink before he said anything.

"Yeah, I thought you'd never come back after being in France for so long." Yugi chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Oh, I'm an accountant now." Bakura said. (_Doesn't Bakura strike you as the type to be an accountant?_)

"Yeah, he's a math geek." Marik commented.

"Yeah, and I suppose construction is a better job?" Bakura countered. Marik stopped laughing after hearing that. Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan all laughed. Marik had his blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail; probably to keep it out of his face while he was at his work site. Bakura wore a nice shirt with a tie. He'd always been a clean person, but now he looked even … cleaner. Apparently, Bakura and Marik were roommates. Yugi felt bad. Here he was, this billionaire who could afford his own country, and his friends were barely getting by.

"You dorks never change, do you?" Another voice said. They looked behind them to see Seto Kaiba with a drink in his hand, smirking. "You all have got to get a life." Kaiba had grown his hair out a little more. It was wavier and came down to his shoulders.

"Look who's talkin', _Mr. Never – comes – out – to – play – anymore_. You're more boring then hearing Bush make a speech!" Kaiba just shrugged. He was about to take another sip when he spotted Yugi … or someone who looked like Yugi.

"Yugi … is that you?"

"In the flesh."

"You pulled your hair back."

"And you let yours grow out." Joey chuckled.

"Yeah, he's startin' ta look like the wolf man, isn't he?" The others all laughed while Kaiba just rolled his eyes.

"How's your rug - rat, Yugi?" Kaiba asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot; how is Abby?" Tea added. Yugi smiled.

"She's great; especially now that she's learning how to read and write cursive, and if you call her a '_rug – rat_' one more time, Kaiba, you'll be looking at a major computer virus outbreak at your company!" Kaiba raised a brow. Marik smirked.

"Can you believe he studied law in college and still had time to take care of his company?" Yugi looked at his old rival.

"You studied law?" Kaiba smirked.

"Yes, so if I do get that outbreak, you'll be looking at a major lawsuit." This time, it was Yugi's turn to smirk.

"Just because you study it, doesn't mean you're any good." He said. Kaiba did not like that. He didn't like that Yugi learned to talk back. But before he could say anything, Marik interrupted him.

"Hey Yugi, say something in French!"

"Why?"

"Because I wanna hear it."

"Uh … okay …" Yugi spoke a line in French. I'd write it out, but I don't wanna seem like an idiot. Marik laughed. "Heh, cool; what's it mean?"

"It means '_get the hell outta my studio, or I'll drop a bucket of paint down your pants._'" The rest of the group looked at him as he blushed. "I don't get outta the studio a lot …"

"Obviously." Joey replied.

"Yugi, you never told us if you were seeing anyone or not." Tea asked. Yugi smiled. Finally, someone asked.

"Actually, I am. Her name is Alana Martinez. She's Abby's pediatrician. We went to Paris U together. We've been together for seven whole years." Yugi finished with a dreamy look in his eyes. Tea somehow felt jealous that someone was able to steal Yugi's heart like that.

"Dang, she must really love ya if you talk about her like that." Joey said. Yugi nodded.

"We do love each other. In fact," He reached into his pocket, "check this out." He opened the little black box and revealed the ring that he had bought from Maurice."

"WHOA! Look at the size of that rock!" Joey said. Tristan was mesmerized by it.

"Yeah, ya can't even see where the Titanic hit it!" Tea took the box and examined it closely.

"Oh, this would look so good around my finger!"

"Maybe, but it's not for you. When I get home, I'm gonna ask Alana to marry me."

"Way ta go, Yug'! I love weddings!" Kaiba took the ring from Tea and examined it himself.

"Exactly how much did you pay for this piece of ice?" Yugi ignored the comment and answered the question.

"About $100,000"

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

"How could you afford a $100,000 ring? I can't even afford that!" Yugi smiled.

"I make over $950 billion dollars a year, Kaiba." The CEO/lawyer's eyes widened.

"You're even richer then I am!" Yugi smirked.

"I know." He reached into his briefcase and pulled out a small digital video camera. "Here, take a look at this." His group of friends gathered around him.

_The camera showed a giant white estate_. "Dang, that's your house! You own that city?" Joey commented. _Yugi's voice could be heard on the camera._ '_Okay, Mom, Dad, this is my house. Nice, huh? Thought you'd like to have a tour here. Let's go see if we can find Vessa._'

"Who's Vessa?" Bakura asked.

"Abby's nanny." _A woman doing laundry came onto the screen._ '_Hey Vessa, say hi to my parents._'

'_Hi, Yugi's parents. I wanna tell you how good your son is doing, and has he always worn purple polka – dotted underwear like these?' She asked, holding up a pair of purple boxers._

Yugi held his hand over his face while his friends laughed.

_'Okay, that's enough of that. Oh look, here's Ezzy. You guys remember when I left with Ezzy, right?' The black and white cat just meowed._

"Ezzy's still alive?" Tristan asked. _The camera screen moved on to look at a big black and white Siberian husky that was digging his face in his food bowl. 'And this is the newest addition to our family, Luke. Luke, come here, boy.' The big dog ran to Yugi and tackled him, causing him to fall to the ground. 'OH, LUKE NO!' When Yugi fell to the ground, Luke started to lick his face. 'Oh, Luke! C'mon!' Luke barked loudly._

Yugi's friends all laughed. He blushed again. "Man, I love Luke, but he's just too strong to be doing that stuff to me." Tea made an '_awe_' sound.

"He's cute, how old is he?"

"He's only ten months, and he's still growing." They laughed again, but this time, Yugi joined them. He couldn't remember when he'd had so much fun. This reunion was more fun then he thought it'd be.

---

Later that night, he went home and told his parents how much he missed seeing his friends and how good it felt to be richer then Kaiba. Yugi told his friends that he'd bring Abby to the park in the morning and then they could all hang out again. He couldn't wait. It was like he was a kid again and he loved it. He slipped into his room and saw Abby asleep on the cot. He walked over and kissed his daughter on the head, causing her to smile in her sleep. After that, he got ready for bed himself. Lying down, he thought about how his friends would react to seeing Abby grown up. He couldn't wait.

---

_End of Chapter_


	7. The Rest of the Family

_Had to post something, so I decided to post this. I think the beginning's kinda good, but I got lazy in the second part. So just to have something done, here's the next chapter of this story._

_---_

Yugi woke up early the next morning. It'd been a long time since he'd worn normal clothes, such as a t-shirt and jeans. He was used to his nice-sexy-guy clothes instead of these. Anyway, he decided that he would use his cooking talent to make his family some breakfast. However, that proved to be hard since he hadn't been allowed to cook since he'd hired Vessa. But soon, Yugi got used to the old gas stove his parents had. Everyone else was still asleep. He knew what everyone wanted: his mother would want her eggs sunny-side up and about two pancakes and a few sausage links. His father would want a sirloin stake and scrambled eggs with toast on the side and maybe some bacon, as well as would his grandfather. But Abby had simple tastes. She'd only want scrambled eggs with bologna mixed in with toast and a waffle. He himself would just have two pancakes and a cappuccino.

Just as Yugi grabbed a few glasses to pour milk into, he caused a book to fall from the shelf with a loud thud. "Shit!" Yugi cursed through his teeth. He bent down and picked up the book to see that it was a photo album. When he opened it, he found his baby pictures in there. The first one was of his birth. Yugi blushed intensely. "Aw gee, parents know how to embarrass you the most …" He said to himself. He turned the page and saw a picture of his father holding a baby Yugi in his arms and smiling at the camera. Yugi smiled at that picture. He was glad his father wasn't ashamed of him for being fragile as a child. The next picture was of Yugi in the bathtub, playing with some kind of toy. He rolled his eyes and chuckled at that and turned the page. Next was a picture of him wrapped in a towel and smiling at the camera. He had to admit that he looked adorable in this particular picture. He saw more pictures of himself throughout his life.

He then came to a few pictures of his high school life; there more of Joey, Tristan and Tea could be seen. One picture stood out the most. Yugi squinted and rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. The picture was of Joey and Tristan, playfully holding Yugi in a headlock with Tea laughing her fat ass off from the left side. But what stood out the most was a smudge in the background of the picture. Yugi tried to rub it away with his thumb, but it did nothing. Realizing something, Yugi squinted his eyes and focused on the smudge. It turned out to be a very, very, **_VERY_** faint image of his formal guardian angel, Atem … or who he called, Yami. Yugi smiled, remembering his old friend. From time to time, he missed the old spirit, but also knew that it was for the best that he left. After all, he couldn't do all the things he did with Alana if Atem was still around. Not only would it be hauntingly awkward, but Atem would try to stop Little Yugi, by yelling horror stories about things, so that the younger wouldn't be exposed to the '_Evilness of Nature_' as what Yami had once called it. Yugi chuckled at remembering all those stupid little things Yami would do to keep Yugi young and innocent … well, that didn't last too long.

Deciding that was enough of looking at old pictures, Yugi put the photo album away and poured the milk into the glasses. A yawn caught Yugi's attention. His mother was standing in the doorway. "Baby, you made dinner?" Yugi smiled.

"Yeah, I figured it was the least I could do since you and dad are letting the rest of us stay here." Kay reached over and embraced her son.

"I'm very lucky to have you as my son, Yugi." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Mom, stop!" Kay laughed as she realized that no matter how old Yugi would get, he'd always get so embarrassed when she coddled him like that.

---

Later that morning, everyone else woke up. Soon, it was time to go back to the airport and wait for the rest of the Moto Clan to arrive. Abby was getting restless, so Yugi took her to the small _Burger King_ inside the airport to occupy her. If Yugi had a choice, he'd only allow his daughter to eat healthy foods, and grease would be out of the picture. But Vessa convinced him that his he kept that tight of a lock on her, she's eventually break out, so he allowed her to have fatty foods just this once. Abby took a big bite of her double cheeseburger and looked at her father. "Daddy, when's Uncle Isaac getting here?" Yugi sipped on his soda before answering.

"Swallow, and then talk, Abby." Abby obeyed her father and then repeated her question.

"I said when's Uncle Isaac getting here?"

"Soon, Princess; soon." Once the two were finished with their meal, Yugi walked back over to his parents with Abby in his arms. In no time at all, the plane landed. Kay and Mike went over to greet Yugi's aunt, Dora and his uncle, Kyle.

"Great Auntie and uncle, did you bring me any presents?" Mike, Kay and Solomon all laughed at hearing this, but Yugi was slightly embarrassed.

"Abby, don't be so greedy!" Dora leaned down and tapped Abby on her nose.

"You'll just have to wait until Christmas morning, won't you?"

"Aw man!" Suddenly, one more person came off the plane and spread his arms, standing in a stance with his hips leaning out. He took in a loud, deep breath.

"Ah, we're defiantly back in Domino City; the air's way too dry and smells of methane." Abby ran up to him.

"Uncle Isaac!" Isaac held out his arms when he saw her.

"Shorty!" The little girl jumped into Isaac's arms as he swung her around for a few seconds. Yugi smirked and rolled his eyes. "Ooh, you're gettin' heavy, Short-stuff!" Yugi walked up to Isaac with his arms folded. The taller blonde man had to squint in order to see that this slim young man was his geeky younger cousin. Yugi smirked at Isaac's confused face.

"Where do you get off telling my daughter that she's fat?" Isaac chuckled and put Abby down.

"Whoa, Li'l Cuz … who messed you up?"

"Oh Isaac … you're just as much not funny as you were when we were kids." Isaac placed his hands on his hips and smirked.

"Well, talk 'bout snippy! Get over here and greet me properly!" Yugi smiled as both cousins slapped their hands together, drew each other together in a hug and patted each other on the back. (_You know, that stupid hand-shake that guys do all the time_) Since the year that Isaac stayed with Yugi, the two didn't bicker as much as they used to. Still, Isaac always found ways to make Yugi miserable, but Yugi was more tolerant of it now; with raising a daughter, he had to grow some patience.

---

Later that night, Yugi stood outside on the back porch, watching the sky and counting the stars. This is what he always did back at home to get some privacy. However, without the view of the Eiffel Tower, it wasn't as magnificent as it was in Paris. But on another note, he could see more stars here then in at home. Yugi took another sip of his coffee and his ears perked up when he heard someone coming. "What's up, Li'l Cuz?" Isaac greeted, leaning over the porch wall.

"You're never gonna stop calling me that, are you?" Isaac snickered.

"Not so long as you're still shorter then me!"

"Hey, I grew nine inches since the last time you saw me!" Isaac stood up and towered over Yugi to prove his point. The two just glared at each other for a few seconds. "You're an ass, Isaac …" Said blonde adept chuckled and shrugged.

"I am what I is!" Yugi rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the patio chairs; Isaac did the same. "So I hear you're gonna propose to your girlfriend when ya get back ta Paris. Gotta say, that's a big step for you." Yugi absently nodded his head, just taking the insult Isaac gave him.

"Well unlike you, I don't change lovers every two weeks." Isaac's chuckle stopped right there.

"Ooh, touché!"

"Who told you I was getting proposing anyway?"

"Oh well, funny story, actually; if ya hold an extra large meat lover's pizza in front of Wheeler for too long, he starts singin' like a canary." Both cousins laughed at that statement.

"I should have known it was Joey."

"Can I see the rock?" Yugi reached into his pocket and took out the little black box. Isaac's eyes widened at the sight of the rare gem. "**HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS KIND AND GOOD IN THE WORLD**!" Yugi raised a brow. "That is some piece of ice ya got there!"

"Thanks. I plan on givin' it to her when we exchange presents after the vacations."

"Can I have it if she says '_no_'?" Yugi's jaw dropped.

"She's not gonna say '_no_'!"

"I said '_if_'." The young artist rolled his eyes.

"So tell me somethin'; have ya guys done the naughty yet?" Yugi blushed. He hated talking about his sex life; especially when it was around a member of his family.

"I'm not telling you, you'll want me to go into details!"

"But I love details!"

"I know, and that's what makes you such a pervert. And another thing, I can't believe you hit on Tea _again_!" Isaac chuckled.

"Yup, the girl's still got the right hook she had nine years ago." He said while rubbing the cheek that Tea had hit earlier that day. Yugi smiled. It was nice having a real conversation with his cousin for once; especially since he didn't end up in a head lock this time.

"You know Isaac; it really is good to see you. I've kinda missed you." Isaac blinked.

"Oh, we're not havin' a moment here, are we?" He complained. Yugi giggled.

"I think we are.

"In that case … **BIG HUG**!" Isaac grabbed Yugi and literally forced him into a tight hug, where Isaac gave him a noogie.

"No, Isaac, stop! I can't breathe!" Yugi yelled, trying to pull away.

"Aw, c'mon, ya know ya want it!"

---

Finally, it was Christmas morning. Abby had been the first one to wake up and in doing so, she woke up the rest of the family. Kay and Dora were in the kitchen setting up breakfast while Abby was going through all the presents, shaking the ones that were hers. The Moto Men were in the living room, chatting about things … and watching Abby break almost everything. "Abby sweetie, you have to be patient and wait your turn." Kay said.

"But why, Grandma?"

"Because, Princess; the way we used to do it is that we go from youngest to oldest." Yugi explained. "You're gonna have to excuse her, we're used to having our own little Christmases at home, and she opens all of her gifts at once … including mine." The others laughed. Isaac reached into the mountain of presents and took one of them.

"I think this one goes to Shorty here." Abby reached her arms out and jumped on her tip toes.

"Me first!" Yugi rolled his eyes. He really hoping he wasn't raising a brat.

"Abby, you have to wait until they're all passed out before you open them." Abby crossed her arms and pouted. After what seemed like forever for the little seven-year-old child, she was able to open her first present from Isaac. It was a jewelry box that had a little ballerina in it and played music when you opened it. Next was Yugi's turn. It was from his parents and of course, it was socks and underwear. After a laugh out loud moment from Isaac, it was his turn to open a gift.

"This one has no name … and it's heavy … I wonder what it is." He ripped right through it, but it was not what he was expecting. "A bag of coal! Who'd get me a bag of coal!" Yugi snickered.

"Wasn't me …" He whispered.

Once presents were done, it was time to eat. Kay and Dora always made big breakfasts and dinners on Christmas Day. They wanted it to be especially good since this was the first time in a few years that they'd seen Yugi and Abby. The only thing Yugi worried about was how he was going to get all of Abby's new gifts in their luggage to take back home to Paris.

He figured that next year, he'd invite his family to stay with him in his nice big house where there was more room. It's not that he didn't like being back in the old house, he just thought that there wasn't enough room for seven people.

All too soon for Abby, the three weeks had passed and it was time to go back home to Paris. Yugi was happy since he was going to be able to see Alana again. He looked at the ring in the box and smiled. He couldn't wait to pop the question. As nervous as he was, it excited him all the same. In about twenty-four hours, he'd be engaged.

---

End of Chapter


	8. One Step Closer

_Whoo, good thing I was able to get this one up before the actual weekend hit. It's pretty long, but I think it might be interesting ... at least it is to me. So, here's the next chapter of_ New Changes

_---_

That holiday vacation went by quicker then Yugi would have liked. As soon as he got home, he and Alana greeted each other like they were on the opposite sides of the universe. As soon as Yugi thought it the right time, he popped the question, quite romantically. He took her to her favorite restaurant and ordered the most expensive cuisine available. After that, they went to the cinema and just made out like a couple of teenagers. Luckily, Abby was spending the night at one of her friend's house; so after the movie, they had spent the rest of the evening relaxing in Yugi's giant swimming pool, enjoying _all_ of each other's company … if you know what I mean. That was when he decided to bring out the rock and pop the question. Alana's scream of surprise and acceptance echoed throughout the building. It was the best night of Yugi's adult life. He and Alana were so happy that he claims it was the best (_if not **weirdest**_) sex he had ever had.

Life was going smoothly since that. The two had been engaged for two months, and the wedding would be held in May. Yugi had invited his family and friends, including the Kaiba Brothers. Everyone had said they were going to be there. It was going to be a massive wedding; probably the most expensive as well. Alana insisted that Yugi didn't have to spend all that money on her, but Yugi wanted to express every amount of love he had for his Hispanic fiancé. Either way, both were happier then ever; even Abby was happy because she was getting a new mommy! She even started to call Alana '_mommy_'. Yes, life was sweet; of course, planning the wedding was what drove Yugi insane.

He was in his indoor pool (_he has two pools: an indoor and outdoor; the indoor pool looks like a public pool_), doing his fifty laps, that he did everyday, when Vessa threw one of Abby's pool toys at his head. With his goggles still over his eyes, he brought his head up from underwater. "What was that for?" Vessa smirked at him.

"Miss Martinez is on the phone; she wants to talk to you about center pieces for the reception." Yugi took off his goggles and rolled his eyes.

"First she tells me to stay out of the way and just show up, now she suddenly wants my opinion for everything!" He whined as he climbed out of the pool from the side. Vessa shrugged and handed him a towel.

"If you ask me, she's going to be making your decisions for you again." Yugi wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Why do you say that?"

"Boss, she always asks '_what do you think about this?_' and when you say something she doesn't like, she hints to you that she really wants something else and you give in!" Yugi shrugged. It was true: Alana had told Yugi that the only thing he had to do was show up on time. Yugi dried off a little more and went to the nearest phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

'Yugi, good; listen, I'--- Yugi tuned her out for the most part. God knew he loved her to death, but planning this wedding was really starting to annoy him.

"Fine, Ally; whatever you want to do."

'Oh, I knew you'd agree with me! I love you!' She hung up.

"Love ya too …" Yugi checked his watch. "Well, I guess I should get Abby up." With that said, he made his way into the mansion and hiked his way up to Abby's room.

Her room was a fair size. It had a whole wall full of shelves, and those shelves were full of dolls and stuffed animals. Two walls were painted yellow with pink stick-on flower designs, and the other two were pink with yellow stick-on flower designs. Luke slept at the foot of her bed, sometimes moving during the night. The girl had her blankets pulled up past her head. She moaned tossed in her bed. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Abby, time to wake up; school time." Yugi said while opening her blinds to let in that beautiful French sun. Abby just moaned again and pulled the covers higher. Yugi rolled his eyes and pulled the comforter down. "Abby, come on or I won't be able to drop you off, let's go!"

"Daddy … I don't feel so good …" Yugi's eyes widened. Abby wasn't the type to fake sick, and when she did get sick, sometimes it was fatal. He sat on Abby's bed and placed her in his lap. His blonde-haired daughter had rosy red cheeks, rosier then usual, bags under her eyes and she did feel a bit warm.

"Can you tell Daddy what hurts?" He asked.

"My head and my tummy." She said, rubbing her stomach. Yugi called for Vessa to bring him a thermometer. It was the type of thermometer that takes the temperature in the ear with a simple click. Her temperature turned out to be 103.2 degrees. Yugi's eyes widened again.

"Oh no … you have quite the fever. You're definitely not going to school today." Yugi announced, and placed her back onto her bed, tucking her in. Vessa's eyes started to water. Abby was sometimes a very sick child; then again, so was Yugi in his first few years of life.

"Boss, you're going to be late for work; why don't you let me take care of her today. After all, that's why you hired me." Yugi nodded while running his fingers through Abby's hair. Just as he was about to leave, Abby held onto his arm.

"No, please stay home, Daddy …" Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat. He really didn't want to miss work, but then again, who could refuse a request like that?

"Abby, I've got a lot of work to do today; can't you just stay here with Vessa?" Abby coughed.

"No, I want you!" Yugi bit his lip, debating whether or not to stay home. He looked at Vessa, who shrugged while giving a look that said '_it's your choice_'. He looked at Abby again who was on the verge of tears. That did it. He nodded.

"Okay, but I'll be in my study for most of the day, alright?" Abby smiled.

"'Kay. Just as long as you're home." Yugi smiled and gave Abby a kiss on her forehead.

"You just get some rest now." He stood up while Vessa turned on Abby's TV and made sure she was comfortable. Both Yugi and Vessa walked out of her room. Yugi closed the door once both of them were out.

"Make sure she's got lots of fluids by her and call Alana; her fever is too high and she may need some medicine." Vessa nodded and went to call Alana.

About three hours later, Alana made a house call to Yugi's estate. She spent the next forty-five minutes with her. Yugi knew he could trust his own fiancé, so he didn't bother to stay in Abby's room. He went to his study and started to work on his project from his computer. He was making some kind of flier with an owl on it. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Alana smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I should charge you extra for making me come all the way here." She playfully said. Yugi played along.

"But what would the fun be in that? You said yourself that you needed to get out of the office more often; so I gave you the opportunity." Alana laughed and sat on Yugi's lap, which he happily allowed. They made out for a couple of seconds before Alana moaned into their kiss. But not a moan of pleasure, a moan like she forgot something. She reached into her pocket and gave Yugi a piece of paper.

"Here, she has another sinus infection, so I'm giving her another anti-biotic." Yugi took the prescription, threw it on the desk and picked Alana up. She squealed in surprise as Yugi took her over to the small couch and began kissing her all over.

"You didn't catch anything from her, did you?" He asked. Alana giggled.

"No, sinus infections aren't contagious like that; why?" Yugi smirked.

"Good; because I need you now." He said. Alana was at his mercy now. Somehow, this young man, who could only be described as adorable, turned into a god whenever he was around her.

About an hour later, the door to Yugi's study opened. Both Yugi and Alana looked flushed and their clothes were wrinkled. "Dinner tonight?" Alana asked.

"You bet; just as long as we don't talk about"---

"Good, because we need to talk about the wedding." Yugi groaned in frustration. "Now don't give me that! You know very well that we need to really sit down and discuss this. It's in only a month!" He sighed in defeat.

"Alright …" With a kiss goodbye, Alana left. Yugi smiled and walked to Abby's room, planning to spend the rest of the day by her side.

---

A month came by way too quickly. The wedding had all been planned out. Abby's sinus infection was almost gone, but her anti-biotic made her a bit more hyper then a little blonde girl usually is. Today was the day that Yugi's friends and family were coming from Domino to Paris for the wedding. He couldn't wait to see everyone again. They were all going to stay in Yugi's estate. Believe me; he had enough room to house the entire US army for a whole month.

Yugi still had the obligation of choosing a Best Man for his wedding. He had two best friends: Joey and Tristan. He couldn't possible choose between the two and time was running thin. Alana had given Tea the honor of being … well, Maid of Honor. It took awhile for her to accept, but eventually she did. Yugi had wondered why she didn't say '_yes_' in the first place.

Now, he, Alana and Abby were at the airport, waiting for his party. He had to keep an extra close eye on her. Finally, the plane had arrived. Yugi knew not to expect Kaiba and Mokuba; he had said that they'd arrive on the day of the wedding from their own jet. Yugi responded that he would drive them to the cathedral. But everyone else was there: Kay, Mike, Solomon, Uncle Kyle, Aunt Dora, Isaac, Tea, Joey, and Tristan. Yugi welcomed them all. Alana felt a little awkward that she was actually meeting her in-laws now. Yugi always found a way to ease her emotions, no matter what he did.

"Mom, Dad … and everyone else; this is my fiancée Alana Martinez." Alana blushed. She took a step forward.

"Um … hello, everyone …" They all stared at her. Kay made the first move. She wrapped her arms around her.

"Welcome to the Family, Alana!" Alana giggled and looked at Yugi. He shrugged in a '_whodda thought_' kinda way. Everyone else welcomed her as well. Yugi wouldn't get the chance to meet his in-laws until the wedding.

"So, you two will be like Doctors Moto squared, huh?" Joey said. Yugi blinked.

"Joey, what are you talking about?"

"Well, you're both doctors, so Dr. Moto times two!"

"No, I get it; I just don't see why you'd call us that." Joey shrugged.

"I thought it was pretty clever …" Everyone else seemed to ignore him.

"Okay, now if you'll all follow me, I'll be able to take you to my humble abode. Yugi's family and friends divided up. His SUV could hold five people. Those five people were Joey, Tristan, Tea, Isaac, and himself while his parents, grandpa and aunt and uncle went with Alana in order to get to know her better. It was a good thing she had a mini van. Abby sat on Isaac's lap on the way to the mansion.

---

Once there, Yugi decided to take his loved ones on a tour of his fabulous home. Quoting Joey when he saw the gates to the estate, "Dang! Who ya housin', King Kong?" He said sarcastically and excitedly. Yugi just laughed. It was good to see him again. Yugi parked right in front of the door while Alana parked behind him.

"Wow, it's so big! And so … white." Tea said. Tristan had to cover his eyes with his hand as he looked up. In the sunlight, the giant mansion seemed even brighter. Kay took a picture of her son's house.

"Dang! This house is all kindsa happinin'!" Isaac said. On one of the second floor balconies, which was Abby's balcony, Luke was barking loudly. His tail was wagging, and then suddenly, he ran off, still barking loudly.

"That's Luke; don't worry, you'll get used to him. He's just a puppy."

"Kinda big for a puppy." Mike said. Yugi smiled.

"Well, he's almost eleven months, Dad. So of course he's going to be a bit strong." Abby nodded.

"He might jump on you too, and he's very protective of this whole house."

"So that means that he'll bark at us?" Tea asked. Yugi shrugged.

"Well, not if you're cool with him. C'mon, I'll get some of my staff members to bring your bags up to your rooms while I give you the tour." Yugi led the way into the door, followed by everyone else.

Luke was having a field day with all the new people that were in the house. He jumped on everyone and snapped at Joey and Isaac a few times, but Yugi yelled at him when he did. He kept barking very loudly. He still wasn't fully grown, but he was pretty big. Big enough to have a deep bark that echoed throughout the house.

The first stop was the huge living room. It had a giant HDTV, DVD player, and a serious speaker system. The couches were white and made of suede. The coffee table was made out of glass instead of wood. The walls were decorated with some of Yugi's favorite paintings; a few were his own.

The next room was the dinning room. A giant arch of windows was the whole outer wall, giving a view of the back yard. You could see the tip of the Eiffel Tower that was a distance away. A huge crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. Yugi showed them some other rooms, like the game room, which had all kinds of toys, games; there was a TV in there with every game console ever made, from the original Nintendo to the new Xbox 360. Then there was Yugi's weight room, library, and ballroom.

Upstairs, Yugi showed them his study, Abby's room, his room, which both had their own giant bathrooms, all seven guest rooms (_also with their own bathrooms_), another play room, the pets' play room, an extra living room, and his office.

The third floor had another family room, a few more guest rooms, a relaxation room, and others. This mansion was basically a combination of a true estate and an amusement park. They loved it. After the tour, the group ended up in the main floor entry way.

"Okay, a few ground rules while you're in my house: number one, always clean up after yourself." Everyone looked at Joey when that was said.

"Why y'all look at me when he said that?" Yugi rolled his eyes and continued.

"Second, always put the seat on the toilets down after you're finished; Vessa always yells at me when I forget. And finally, don't steal anything. Other then that, I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Later, when all his friends were all unpacked, Yugi suggested that they take a swim in the indoor pool. The spa was on too, just in case. "Wow, this is a nice pool, Yugi. It looks so clean." Tea said. Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, how do you get it this clean?"

"The water is cleaned everyday. I do laps for about an hour and a half everyday. It keeps me in shape." Joey looked around as if he were looking for something.

"Hey, where's the lifeguard?" Yugi raised his hand.

"Right here, Joey. I'm the lifeguard. I'm certified in First Aid and CPR."

"Well in that case, let's dive in!" Joey was about to jump in when Tristan stopped him with his arm.

"Wait, exactly how clean is the water?" He asked with a suspicious glint in his eye. Yugi cocked his head.

"What do you mean, Tristan?"

"I mean you and Alana haven't had any … underwater adventures, have you?" Yugi blushed and looked away.

"Um …" Joey threw a fit.

"Aw Yugi, that's sick!"

"Hey, like I said; the water is cleaned every day to perfection!" Tea shook her head.

"I'd still be more comfortable swimming in the outdoor pool now." Yugi blushed again.

"Aw no, don't tell me you two contaminated that water too!" Joey yelled. Yugi slapped his face with his hand.

"Guys! The water is clean! Now, if you don't wanna go for a swim, that's fine with me, but I missed my laps today, and I gotta catch up." Yugi took off his shirt and stepped up to the diving board. He dove in, almost touching the bottom, and swam until he reached half way through the shallow end before he came up for a breath.

"Damn, you a fish!" Joey said. Yugi laughed and shook his head to wring out his hair. So, you guys comin' in or not?" The boys both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Let's party!" They yelled in unison as they jumped into the pool. They started to splash Tea until she got in to get her revenge. Yugi had so much fun.

Later in the week, he had his bachelor party and Alana had her bridal shower. Tea really didn't feel like going, but since she was the Maid of Honor, she had to go. It was pretty much a very nice vacation for everyone. Then came the day of the wedding.

Yugi woke up on drowsily that morning. He wanted to stay in his blankets when a thought popped into his head. Bolting upward with wide eyes, he said to himself "I'm getting married today!"

---

_End of Chapter_


	9. The Wedding

Finally, this one is finished! Okay, here's the awaited wedding of Yugi and Alana. Also, even though this is the last chapter of this story, I would like to ask if anyone would like me to make a bonus chapter. This one would be Abby's sixteenth birthday. With an overprotective father like Yugi, what would happen? So, if that sounds interesting to anyone, let me know! Okay, here's the wedding!

---

Yugi popped back into bed, not wanting to get up. He kept repeating the same four words over and over again: "I'm getting married today … I'm, getting married today …" He did manage to drift back into a dream for a few minutes. Suddenly, he felt something wet and slimy licking him. Slowly, Yugi came back into consciousness, seeing his daughter's young Siberian Husky on his bed, licking his face.

"Luke, get off!" He shooed Luke away, who left as soon as his master was awake. Yugi stuck his finger in his ear, trying to clean off most of the slobber. "I don't believe it!" Finally getting himself together, he thought to himself, "Was there something I had to do today?" Then it came to him. "**YIKES! I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!**" The young billionaire jumped out of his room and ran down the hall, waking everyone up with a simple sentence: "Wake up! I'm getting married!" Yugi seemed to be the only one who was actually awake. Joey and Tristan came out of their rooms, drowsily and still a little hung over from Yugi's bachelor party.

"I know I shouldn't complain 'bout a free trip ta Paris, but damn Yug', can ya learn a betta wake up call?" Yugi skidded to a screeching halt when he heard this. He ran back up to Joey. Yugi was still about a head shorter then him, even if the two had grown in the past seven years. Yugi grabbed Joey by his collar who admitted a small choking sound.

"There's no time for jokes, you need to get everything in order! You're my Best Man, which means that you're responsible for everything!" Joey's eyes widened.

"… That's a lot of responsibility …" Tristan pointed and laughed at his blonde friend.

"And what are you laughing at, Tristan? Being one of my Groom's Men means you have to help him out!" Tristan stopped laughing, but that was when Joey began. Yugi walked away with his cell phone to his ear.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To pick up the Kaiba Brothers."

---

A few hours later, Alana was already at the church, getting her make up ready. Tea was there, helping her. Tea felt a little weird, with her being a nurse and brushing a doctor's hair. "You know Tea, I'm really glad that you agreed to be my Maid of Honor." Tea raised a brow.

"You are?" Alana nodded.

"It means a lot to me. Yugi used to talk about you all the time. He told me that you were his first crush. He told me that you were the one that gave him the courage to ask a girl out that he liked." She looked at Tea and smiled. "Thank you for that." Tea blushed. She did still harbor some feelings for Yugi, and as painful as it was to let him go, she could tell that this woman really did love him, and he loved her.

"Your welcome." Alana smiled and faced the front again to let Tea finish her hair. Tea smiled. Sure, she was losing the person that meant the most to her, but as long as they were happy, she was happy.

"Auntie Tea!" Tea and Alana looked over to see Abby in the doorway.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Abby exhaled and put her hands on her hips.

"I don't have enough flowers in my basket! I went to practice on the alter and I didn't have enough!" Tea and Alana laughed.

"Well, we'll go add some more flowers to your basket.

"But then they won't match!" Alana smiled as she stood up and went to get her own flowers.

"Here, Sweet-Heart, you can have some of mine."

"Really?" Alana nodded.

"Of course, I have too many anyway." Abby gave her the tightest hug ever.

"Thanks, Mommy!" Alana's heart melted as soon as that little girl called her by that wonderful name. She wrapped her own arms around the small girl.

"Your welcome." Tea felt a bit jealous, but she hid it as best as she could.

---

Yugi paced back and forth on the road way. "Where the hell are they?" He looked at his ten thousand dollar Rolex and sighed. He was ready for his wedding; he had his tuxedo on, his hair gelled back, and everything else he needed for his wedding. He looked at his Rolex again and sighed heavily. "Kaiba, you better get your ass over here, or I'm gonna be late for my own wedding!" He continued to pace until he heard the sound of a helicopter coming his way. The young groom looked up to see the helicopter getting ready to land. Yugi shielded his eyes as the propellers caused a large wind to blow.

As the helicopter landed, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba immerged from it. The eldest brushed himself off and straightened out his suit jacket. Both were dressed for a special occasion. Yugi walked up to his old rival, smirking.

"Kaiba, decided to curse us with your presence, hmm?" The tall brunette rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that! You're the one that invited us!" Just as Yugi was about to reply with a snotty comment, Mokuba threw himself at the young multi-trillionaire.

"Yugi, I can't believe you're getting married!" Yugi smiled.

"I know, Kiddo. It's a really weird feeling, isn't it?" Mokuba smiled at him while his brother grunted in annoyance to get some attention.

"Let's just get this over with. It's bad enough knowing that you're millions of dollars richer then I am, but to know that you've actually found someone to spend the rest of your life with before I did, that's just too much to handle!" Yugi smiled casually and shrugged.

"Face it, Kaiba; I'm just better then you." Kaiba growled at his smirking former-rival. He did not want to admit it, but Yugi was right. He had always been better, and now the little punk had shown him up in the one field that he had an advantage over: business.

"Whatever, let's just go."

"As you wish. This way, Gentlemen." Yugi showed them to his Nissan SUV.

"Don't you have a limo to take us to the Cathedral?"

"No; I don't like limos." Kaiba could not believe what he was hearing.

"Why not?" He asked as he entered the passenger's side of the SUV. Yugi got in on the driver's side and checked his mirrors.

"Because I think that any person old enough to drive and has to have someone drive for them is completely useless." The Kaiba brothers glanced at each other and glared at Yugi. "Oh, no offence to you guys."

"Offence taken." Yugi sighed. He was the same pompous Seto Kaiba he was back in high school, and he always would be.

"Seat belts." Mokuba blinked.

"What about them?" Yugi exhaled loudly.

"Put them on."

"Why--- WHOA!" Yugi sped out of the landing place of the helicopter and sharply turned onto the road. After regaining his posture, Kaiba held onto the seat with dear life.

"Yugi, what's the matter with you?!"

"Waiting for you made me late! Without me, there's no wedding!" He continued to speed down the streets of Paris until he reached the Notre Dame Cathedral.

---

It didn't take them long to get to the church. Joey and Tristan were trying to make sure the wedding coordinators had everything under control. Tristan also reported that Joey had not stopped crying since they arrived. Inside, Abby was getting a little bored … that is until she saw the cake. "Cake!" She called. She wanted to run after it, but her father stopped her before she could get to it."No, Princess; that cake is for after the wedding." Abby folded her arms and began to pout. She stomped off toward the main part of the cathedral. Yugi chuckled as he shook his head. He was running around, making a few last minute checks. All the guests were there, and he wanted to make sure that everything was going according to plan. "Joey and Tristan, you guys are supposed to be in the cathedral entrance and stop crying!" Joey sniffled

"I always cry at weddings!" He continued to sob. But Yugi paid him no mind.

"Tea, make sure the reverend didn't lie about anything when we interviewed him; I saw him looking at a few of Alana's teenage cousins." Tea rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Yugi." She began to walk off before Yugi stopped her again.

"Oh, and make sure Abby keeps her fingers away from that cake; you know she'll just get it all over her dress." Truth be told, Yugi was beginning to get a little bossy, and starting to piss everyone off. They all knew that it was the stress of having a big, expensive wedding, but it just did not seem like Yugi.

Yugi could feel that he was getting on everyone's nerves. Hell, he was getting on _his own_ nerves. He entered the back room and made sure he was alone before he dabbed his face with water.

"Okay, Yugi … calm down … everything's gonna be fine …" He told himself. Whether it was the fact that he had cold feet, or just all the stress of putting the wedding together, he had no idea, but things began to get all jumbled together and he could not even hear himself think anymore. He took in a deep breath, hoping that would help calm his nerves. "Okay … everything's gonna be okay …"

"I don't remember you ever talking to yourself before." Yugi gasped. That voice! He knew that voice!

"It couldn't be …" Slowly, he turned around, and gasped in surprise as he looked at the transparent form of his former guardian, Pharaoh Atem! The deceased Pharaoh stood there with his arms folded as a yellowish glow surrounding him. He wore his royal attire and had a smile on his face.

"Hello, Yugi." Yugi was still too shocked to say too much.

"What are you doing here?" Atem chuckled.

"You're unbelievable! I travel across time and space to come see your wedding and all I get is '_what are you doing here?_'?" Yugi had to laugh at himself.

"Sorry, it's good to see you, Atem."

"As it is you, Yugi." Yugi continued to smile before he repeated his unanswered question.

"What are you doing here?" Atem stepped closer to Yugi, never unfolding his arms.

"I told you; I came to see your wedding."

"How did you know I was getting married?" Atem winked at his former charge.

"I've been watching you."

"Wow … that's creepy. Wait … do you look when …?" Atem's eyes widened and he laughed loudly, confusing Yugi in the process.

"No, Yugi! I watch you, but never during a private moment." The groom-to-be relaxed.

"Oh, that's good. Why do you keep smiling at me?"

"I'm just very proud of you." Yugi smiled again. He was very glad to hear those words. Atem moved over to the window.

"So, this is Paris, hmm?" Yugi moved to stand beside him.

"Well actually, this is Norte Dame; that out there, is Paris." Atem looked at the city though the window.

"It's so … busy." Yugi nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the door opened and Abby came running in and was jumping up and down.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Atem chuckled at the child's antics. Yugi tried to stop his daughter from jumping and ruining her dress.

"What, what, what, what, what?" Yugi was wondering way Abby was not responding to there being someone else in the room.

"Aunt Tea said that they need you so that they can start."

"Okay, um … Abby, do you see"--- Atem leaned next to him.

"I wouldn't; she can't see me, no one can but you." Well, that made sense.

"Do I what, Daddy?" Yugi had to think for a second.

"Did you … eat any of that cake?"

"No, I promise!" Yugi chuckled.

"Good. Tell Aunt Tea that I'll be out in a minute." He shooed his daughter away and turned back to look at the glowing spirit.

"What?" Yugi shrugged.

"I just can't believe that you came all this way just to see me get married." Atem smiled.

"You have earned it, Yugi. And grown so much. After all, you've made quite a name for yourself in this city. I can not express how proud I am of you." That filled Yugi with a lot of confidence, and just like that, all his worries were gone.

"Okay, let's do it!"

---

Everyone was exactly where they needed to be. Yugi's parents and grandfather sat in the front row. The Kaiba brothers sat behind them. Meanwhile, Abby began to walk down the isle, throwing flowers in every which direction. The guests all began to make "awe" sounds and take pictures of her. Yugi smiled. His baby girl really did look like an angle in that white dress with pink flowers on it.

"A flower for you, and a flower for you …" She kept saying until she arrived at the alter where she dumped the rest of her basket and threw it to the side, hitting one of the orchestra members. "Grandma, can I have some gum now?" She screamed, causing everyone in the cathedral to laugh. (_I actually did that when I was a flower girl once. My mom told me that if I did it with no problems, I could have some gum. That's where that came from._) Standing at the foot of the alter, Yugi placed his hand over his face in embarrassment. Luckily, Kay was able to quickly escort her granddaughter to where she was supposed to sit.

Next, it was Luke who walked down the isle. He was groomed, brushed, and had a small black bow-tie around his neck. In his mouth, he had a pillow that had two rings on it. The guests laughed. They had not expected that. Once Luke was at the alter, Yugi took the rings from him and sent him over to sit by Abby and his parents.

Now it was time for the Best Man and the Maid of Honor. Tea held onto Joey's arm with one hand while she held a small bouquet in the other. Joey's sniffles and tears were getting the best of her.

"Get a hold of yourself, Joey; nothing's even happened yet!" She whispered. Joey sniffled again.

"It's all so beautiful …!" Following them, it was Tristan and Alana's sister, Jamina. Then finally, it was Isaac and a friend of Alana's whose name Yugi could not remember. Isaac gave that girl one of his famous flashy smiles.

"After this how about you and I ditch the reception and get it on?" The girl gave him a disgusted look and stomped on one of his feet with her long heel. "Ouch! He silently screamed. He limped the rest of the way up the isle. When they reached the alter, Yugi took his arm and stopped him.

"Did you actually hit on that bride's maid at my wedding?"

"Yeah, but we've decided we're just gonna stay friends." Yugi rolled his eyes and let his older cousin go to where he needed to be. Finally, it was her turn. The orchestra began to play the wedding march and the guests all stood up. And there she was; in a gorgeous white dress with her vial in front of her face and holding her bouquet with one hand while she held her father's arm with the other. Slowly, they made their way down the isle. Pictures were taken and comments were made. She did look like a wonderful bride. Once at the alter, the reverend asked "_who presence this woman?_" and her father replied by saying "_I do_." After Alana stepped up next to Yugi, the reverend began the ceremony.

"Friends, family, we are gathered here today in the House of God for the union of these two young people, Alana and Yugi." But Yugi had not been paying attention, so he accidentally answered when he heard his name.

"What?" Finding that he had spoken out of line, he blushed, which made Alana giggle.

The rest of the wedding was a beautiful one. Yugi could not stop looking into Alana's dark brown eyes the entire time. Sometimes, he would forget where he was and just want to grab her and kiss there right there and then. Finally, it was time for the '_I do's_'.

"Do you, Yugi Hikari Moto, take this woman, Alana Maria Martinez, to be your lovely wedded wife? To have, and to hold, for richer, for poorer, and in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Yugi looked at Alana, and then past her to see his departed friend, Pharaoh Atem, floating by one of the stain-glassed windows. Atem smiled and nodded his head. At this, Yugi smiled too. He came back to his senses when Alana shook his hand to get his attention.

"Of course I do." Alana's smile grew in size. The reverend seemed happy enough.

"And do you, Alana Maria Martinez, take this man, Yugi Hikari Moto, to be your wedded husband? To have, and to hold, for richer, for poorer, and in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"You bet I do!"

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Yugi, you may kiss your bride." The groom lifted his bride's veil and kissed her deeply. The guests all stood and cheered. Abby cheered the loudest while Luke barked. Joey continued to cry through the whole thing. Up where Atem was floating, he too was clapping. Yugi and Alana continued to kiss; their first official kiss as husband and wife.

---

Later that evening, the reception was held in a beautiful banquet hall. Yugi loved having the big party. It was adorable when Abby danced with Alana's nephew, Antonio, who for some reason did not like Yugi very much. There was also the mother/son dance, and the father/daughter dance. Yugi loved the party. Every few minutes, Abby would ask him if they could cut the cake. He eventually caved. As they cut the cake, Abby came up to Alana the same way she did to Yugi earlier.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Alana finally answered her.

"What is it, Abby?"

"Aunt Tea said she can't believe you wore white!" Yugi blushed and almost fainted.

Later, Yugi made his way to the restroom and chatted with his former guardian. Yugi was laughing as he approached the visiting spirit. "Dude, I'm having such a good time!" Atem kept smiling.

"I can tell." Yugi smiled along with the spirit.

"You know, I'm really glad you came today."

"I would not have missed it for anything."

"It really was good to see you."

"You too. Well, I better get back. And remember, just because I came today doesn't mean I'll stop watching." Yugi chuckled.

"Okay, just make sure it's nothing personal."

"Of course. Good bye, Yugi. I will see you again … but not for a good long time." With a smile and a wink, the spirit returned to his home world. Yugi kept smiling. It was good to see that Atem was still with him. As he returned to the reception, he had a new look on life. He knew he had everything he ever needed, even if he was not a multi-trillionair. All he needed was his new wife, whom he loved with all of his heart, and his beautiful daughter, who really was the jewel of his eye.

"Life is good … and it'll just keep getting better."

---

_The End_


End file.
